Attraction
by whitefoxlia
Summary: Lightning's been moved to Bodhum Academy by her father thinking it'll be better for her. What he doesn't know is that she'll soon meet Noctis, a man who interest her and she can't help but get to know him. Definitely AU. (If you want to see more of this, review, then I will decide based on the feedback I get if I should continue it or not.)
1. Chapter 1

Early on a Monday morning a black Rolls Royce pulled up outside of big fancy metal gates. The front door of the car opened and out came a man wearing a black suit, sunglasses and black leather gloves. He walked to the back of the car and opened the boot, he pulled out a white suitcase that was lined in a faded pink colour and a duffel bag also of the same colours. He pulled them over onto the path before walking back to the fancy car and opening the door.

A young woman about seventeen climbed out from the car, she was wearing a short white skirt with black heels with see-through tights. She had on a black leather jacket and underneath was wearing a white blouse with the top two buttons undone. Hanging around her neck hung silver chain with a lightning bolt pendant on it. She had this amazing pink hair which draped over one shoulder and her fringe hung over her left eye. Her hair shone in the early morning light, and these stunning blue eyes that looked just like the ocean. The driver closed the door once she was out of the car and was standing on the path. He walked over to his own door and opened it then climbing in to the driver seat.

He drove off after wishing her a good stay at the Academy. They young woman sighed, she turned around to face her new home for the next couple of years. Bodhum Academy. It was a prestigious boarding school for rich kids, all the teachers were going to be stuck up, and she thought most of the students are going to be so full of themselves, while flashing all of the expensive and shiny things that their parents had bought for them.

Shaking her head she picked up her duffle bag and slung it over shoulder, then bending down slightly to pull the handle out from her suitcase so she could drag it along with her around campus.

She walked over to the black intimidating gates, and opened them, they closed silently behind her without making even the slightest of noises. She walked up the long path, taking in the beautiful surroundings. The stone path that lead to each building was lined with tall trees, there was soft grass where students stood talking, and was also a line of benches nearer the buildings, where the students could sit on their breaks. As she got closer to the entrance she saw a massive circular fountain, in the middle of the fountain there was a beautiful statue of two people in some sort of dance position with water spewing out from somewhere between them. It looked beautiful. The pinkette noticed she had stopped to stare at the statue, and continued on her way. She turner away from the fountain and walked up the steps to the academy building. Lifting her suitcase as she could not drag it up the steps. The doors opened easily when she pushed them, she stepped inside in search of the office where she would get her things. There was none there, she looked around to try and find someone to ask for directions but the halls were completely empty.

Groaning she started to walk around, trying to find some sort of sign that would tell her where to go. She pulled open a glass door that lead to some sort of courtyard. In the middle there was some sort of pond, as she got closer she noticed there were Koi fish in it. Swimming around leisurely in the deep water. It seemed this place was going to be amazing appearance wise no matter where she went, but she had yet to be proven wrong that the students were going to be any good.

She looked around to try and find someone, lucky for her there was a group of boys sitting on a wall on the opposite side of the pond about ten metres away. She walked over to them, her suitcase dragging on the ground noisily behind her alerting them of her presence.

They turned around to face her, all four of them at once. She felt slightly uncomfortable with all eyes on her but she didn't let it show. So she just asked them. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you guys could direct me to the main office building. I've been looking for at least twenty minutes and I'm still no closer to finding it." One teenager turned his body to face her, his shoes skimming the pond startling the fish that were swimming there. He had golden blonde hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with some sort of black hoodie, decorated with a logo that she did not recognise. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and had taken his shoe and sock of oddly enough. He smirked at her before answering. "Um we could, but I really don't think we want too." He got smacked in the back of the head by the person that was sitting next to him. His legs fell into the water up to his thighs making the group laugh as he tried to pull his legs out only too end up even further in the pond. The water splashes everywhere so she backed away, not wanting to ruin her outfit. The girl chuckled quietly at their interaction. She looked the boy over, the one who pushed the ass into the water. She took in his shiny black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and his outfit. He was in all black, from his shoes to his thick leather jacket. She thought he was crazy wearing that considering that it was now summer. He must be boiling.

"Don't mind him, he's just Prompto. I'm Noctis Caelum." He held out his hand as he introduced himself. She reached her own out to grasp his lightly and shook it. "Lightning Farron, nice too meet you." She said with a smile. "Come on, I'll take you to the office." He picked up his bag from the floor beside where he was sitting. He walked back through the way Lightning had come from, holding the glass door open for her. She followed him through the twist and turns of the hallways, they all looked the same with the glittery marble flooring and white walls. He stopped suddenly making her bump into him. She mumbled out an apology as she backed up a couple of steps, she could hear him laugh to himself.

He knocked on a dark wooden door, it took a couple of seconds before someone answered. It was a blonde woman who was wearing very thin framed black glass shielding her bright green eyes. She smiled at Noctis when she noticed him, it looked like they got on well. "Hello Noctis, glad to see you're doing okay." He just nodded with a now emotionless stone face, well she seemed to like him at least. He was acting completely different than what he was like a minute ago. The teacher noticed the girl standing behind Noctis, so she nudged him out of the way gently, trying to get a better look at the teen. "Oh hello dear, you must be Claire, I'm Ms Nabaat. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"It's Lightning actually, but yeah I'm sure you have." She said politely, even though she didn't appreciate being called Claire by a stranger. "I'm here to pick up my things that my father said would be waiting for me." She leaned her bags against the wall as Ms Nabaat scrambled back into the office. She leant against the wall next to her bags, she could see that Noctis wanted to say something, because he kept sneaking not so secret glances at Lightning. As his mouth slowly opened Ms Nabaat walked back out, almost tripping over in the five inch heels she was wearing. To be fair she was carrying a lot, it didn't even look like she could see where she was going over the tower of books. Actually it was pretty obvious that she in fact could not see over them.

She lowered them slightly to peek over the top, she saw the girl and sent her a friendly smile. "Do you think you can manage with this dear? I could ask someone to give you some help if you'd like." Lightning paused to think it over, she already had her two bags, and even they were starting to get heavy with all the walking she had been doing. Now though she had a tower of other stuff she also had to carry. She agreed and Ms Nabaat called for someone.

A very tall lanky kid walked out of the office, he was wearing some sort of uniform, well it was more like and expensive suit. She handed the books to him and told him to take the girl to her room. "Oh here you're going to need these." She held out a set of keys with a tag hanging off of them which read 'Room 216', Lightning took the keys. She was going to follow after the guy when her eyes caught onto a map of the campus that was hung up on a wall beside the office door. She scanned over it quickly trying to find her room, so she would know where to go when she didn't have a guide.

Once she spotted it her room she memorised the route. She had to jog to catch up to the boy, he was standing at the end of the hallway patiently waiting for her to catch up. After a few turns they entered an entrance hall. It had two spiral staircases leading up to a second and even a third floor. She was mesmerized by the sight, it looked amazing like the rest of the building. She noticed the guy was going to leave without her so she quickened her pace until she was right beside him. He stopped next to a room. She was about to ask him why he had stopped, but she caught the room number that was in the middle of the door, in big silver numbers. Under the number were two names 'Oerba Yun Fang and Claire Farron' Written on a white bored underneath the door number. She really had to change it to Lightning later. She moved around him to unlock the door.

She turned the key and was shocked at what she saw. Half of the room was littered with clothes, and loads of gadgets were scattered everywhere. There was a pile of DVDs' in the corner by a desk, there was a T.V on the desk with shelves above that. There was also a wardrobe by the door as you entered. She looked over to her side of the room, Clean and empty, she just hoped it would stay like that even if she knew what her roommate was like without even meeting her.

She walked in, being careful not to tread on anything. Getting to her bare bed she pulled the duffle bag off her shoulder and setting it down. She rubbed her shoulder trying to relieve it off the dull ache that was left there from the bag. She scooted her suitcase closer to her so she could lift it up and set it next to her other bag.

"You can put the books on the desk over there." She said pointing to the desk which was next to a set of Chester drawers. She gave him her thanks as he did so; he left without another word after that. Finally by herself she could relax, so she sat down on the desk chair and propped her feet up on the desk. It was quiet, as she listened in the silence she could faintly hear the shower going from the other side of the door that was next to the small kitchen area.

She stood up of the chair to go and sort through her things. Opening her duffle bag she pulled out her clothes and spread them out on the bed, she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some hangers for some of her coats and T-shirts. Also for a couple pairs of shorts and a few skirts. She hung them up, then finished folding the rest of the clothes and putting them in the Chester drawers that was beside her desk.

She pushed the duffle bag in the bottom of her wardrobe to keep it out of the way. She rested one hand on her hip as she close the wardrobe door, _what's next?_ She looked above the desk and saw three shelves. She decided that was where she was going to put her Dvds', books and pictures. Which is exactly what she did. Halfway through putting the Dvds' onto the last shelf she heard a cough from behind her. She jumped dropping the films she was holding. "Shit!" She cursed, she heard a laugh and turned around to face a tan women. Her hair was sticking to her face and her beautiful forest green eyes stood out from her skin. She was wearing only a towel now that the girl saw that she turned around. "Hi I'm Fang." Said the woman, while she searched around for an outfit, Lightning could her the rustling of clothes when she was rummaging through the mess that was on her floor. Lightning bent down to pick up the Dvds' she dropped. "Yeah hi, and all that I'm Lightning."

"Well it's nice to meet ya." Lightning turned around to face a fully clothed person.

"Thanks for that by the way, I think I scratched a couple of by films." Fang shoved the clothes off her bed before lying on it. "Nah there be all right. You eaten yet?" Lightning raised an eyebrow at such an odd question, she answered anyway. "No, not yet, I haven't had the time really." Fang stood up and was about to open the door when someone started knocking on it rather loudly. Fang opened the door, knowing exactly who it would be. Lightning saw a very happy little red head jump in the room, firing all sorts of questions to her roommate about her. She was asking when she would get here? and things like do you thinks she's nice? And loads of other stuff that Lightning couldn't follow because she was speaking so fast.

Fang stuck out her arm and pointed at Lightning "Van, look over there" The girl named Van turned where Fang was pointing too. She saw Lightning and smiled at her warmly. "Hi, I'm Vanille, it's so nice to meet you." She said as she walked closer to her "Fang's been wanting a roommate for ages, she really lucky to get one as pretty as you." She babbled on, Vanille stopped a few feet away and was now looking Lightning over making her feel like she wasn't wearing anything. "Thanks I guess, I'm Lightning." Vanille looked confused before saying. "But the name on the door says Claire." Lightning stiffened at being called her given name, it's not that she didn't like the name, in fact she liked it alot. It's just that since her mother had died she really didn't want anyone to call her that name other than her mother. Which was never going to happen, so she changed it too Lightning. Demanding that everyone to call her that.

Fang took the girls silence as a bad sign, so she walked over and shook her shoulder. Lightning's eyes were clouded as she looked at Fang. "Come on, I thought you said you hadn't eaten yet." Lightning chuckled and let the two girls lead her out the room. She remembered to grab her keys of her bed though, she really didn't want to get locked out of her own room on the first day.

They walked into the cafeteria, Lightning finally figures out where all the students have been, and why the halls are so empty. The massive hall was full of students all from ages twelve to eighteen by the looks of things, and well what she remembered from that leaflet she had read a few weeks back. They cued up to get there food, nothing looked appealing to Lightning as she got to see the food they served. In the end she settled for some kind of salad and a bottle of water. Once she had paid she walked with the girls to a table near the entrance to the room. "When's the curfew at this place?" Fang answered first "Well we have to been in our rooms by ten, but on weekends we can be in our room at anytime of the night. But we have to wake up at seven for school in the morning on weekdays. Classes start at nine, so it gives us enough time to get ready and eat." Vanille spoke up next gaining Lightning's attention "I'm guessing you've got your schedule?" Lightning nodded and pulled it from her leather jacket inside pocket. Vanille took it from her hands, and was about to speak when the doors in front of Lightning opened.

The room went quiet quickly after everyone saw the guys that entered. She remembered seeing them earlier and she could not understand why everyone just shut up when they entered. Do they do that every time these guys enter a room? Lightning thought. She saw the blonde had changed his trousers from earlier, she held back a snicker as Prompto noticed her. Noctis elbowed Prompto and told him to go and take his seat. The other two guys that were with him went off to by their and his lunch. To everyone's surprise Noctis sat on the seat opposite Lightning and grinned at her.

"Nice to see you again." Her voice echoed in the silent hall. "Likewise, I've see you've made some friends already." He said glancing from Lightning to Fang then Vanille and back to Lightning. "Not really, this is my roommate Fang and her friend Vanille." She answered honestly.

Noctis nodded then stood up to go and sit at his own table to eat breakfast that his friends had bought for him. Noctis smiled at her as he passed, also touching her shoulder gently tracing the collar of her jacket that was around her neck. The room filled with chatter again as he took his seat, but Lightning noticed every once in a while a couple of people would send her curious glances. "You've met him before?" Vanille asked from her seat beside Fang. "Yeah actually, he seemed so shy then when I first met him this morning. He's confusing and has so many personalities. I've seen at least three today and it's not even nine in the morning, but I want try and figure him out for some reason. He's fascinating to me." She finished speaking and just continued eating her salad like she hadn't just said what she had just said. Vanille and Fang sent eachother knowing glances.

Fang leant her elbows on the table before stating close to Lightning's ear "Well it sounds like someone's got a little crush on Noctis already." At that Lightning's salad went all over the table, she didn't even bother to clean it up, she just gave the two a disbelieving look. "You're kidding right? I've only known him for about fifteen minutes altogether, I can't like somebody that quick."

Vanille giggled. "Of course you can lightning, it's easy as you just demonstrated." Lightning's face turned a light shade of pink making the girls laugh. "That's not true at all, I don't even know him." They were going to tease her some more when the bell for morning classes rang. "Let's go you've got music with me. I'll see you at lunch fang, good luck with professor Rygdea." Fang hugged Vanille. "Thanks I'm gonna need it. I'll see you both at lunch." Fang released Vanille and wandered off to her class while Vanille led Lightning to their music class.

When they entered the music block Lightning heard some music from upstairs. She was lucky that was where Vanille was taking her too. When they entered the top floor the music got a bit louder. They started to the classroom when Lightning halted outside of a room. The piano playing was coming from inside this room she was sure of it, she just had to know who it was, because it sounded incredible.

Lightning looked down as she felt someone tug on her hand. "Come on, we've got to go otherwise were going to be late, and instructor Raines isn't going to be happy. Especially since it's your first day." Vanille huffed when she couldn't get her to move. Lightning stepped closer to the room much to Vanille's annoyance and slowly opened the door. It surprised her to see Noctis sitting at a Grand Piano in the centre of what seemed a music studio. The playing stopped and she met with midnight blue eyes. "Can I help you with something?" Lightning opened the door, going further in the room. Being brave she sat down on the bench next to him and started to press a few keys.

"I heard someone playing music from downstairs when I entered the block, I had to find out who was playing. You're incredible. How long have you been playing for?" Noctis reached down under the piano to pick up his jacket. He slid it on before answering her question. "My father wanted me to learn an instrument ever since I was young, and I've always been fascinated by the piano. I asked my dad to get me some lessons, I've been playing for eight years now" Lightning didn't know why but she felt some sort of force pulling het towards him slightly.

Lightning leaned her head onto his shoulder, just for a second though, she didn't care if she had only just met him it felt like the right thing to do. "Well it really paid off." He smiled at the compliment. "It looks like you should be going, you're already late for your first class and it seems your friend has left you here." She groaned before banging her head on the keys. "Do you know where to go?" She groaned again before Lightning lifted her head slightly, pressing more keys in the process and making a horrible noise come from the piano. "Not a clue, do you think you could point in the right direction. My teacher is..." She pulled out her timetable" Umm Cid Raines." She said once she found it. He nodded before standing up and asking her to follow, beckoning her with his hand. They walked over to the still opened doo where he started telling her the directions, she hoped she would remember them. He walked off to his own class once he had finished, leaving her to try and remember what he had said. She went in the general direction that he pointed and started reading the doors, hoping to see the teachers name. She came across a door which had 'Raines' in bold black letters and also the room number 347 above it. She knocked on the door before entering. She heard a loud "Come in" She opened the door, and walked in the class. Everyone had turned now to face who had entered, and now they were all looking directly at Lightning. She really didn't want people to keep looking at her, but being new here she thinks it might happen alot. And the colour of her hair certainly wasn't helping, it kind of stands out.

"Sit down, we don't have all day." He said clapping at her to gain her attention. She looked around the class and noticed Vanille has saved her a seat at the front of the class, right next to her. She walked over and sat in her seat, she assumed they didn't have seating plans so she would have to get here on time next lesson to still get this seat, which she has now claimed for herself.

Instructor Raines continued talking for another half hour before he allowed them to get into pairs and sit at a keyboard. The students got into groups and they each took a chair that was situated at the keyboards around the edge of the room. Vanille pulled Lightning down next to her, the keyboard was already on, so she started to press some keys.

She hadn't realised that she had started to play her own original song until Vanille squeaked next to her saying. "That's amazing, I had no idea you could play like that." Light pulled her hands of the keys, stopping the melody that was floating around the room, she rested her hands on the desk the keyboard was set on. "Well that's because I didn't tell you. It's not like you needed to know anyway."

"But still. You're amazing, you should definitely enter in the school talent show."

Lightning looked appalled at the idea. "I didn't thing schools like this would have trivial things such as talent shows."

Vanille looked surprised by the comment, but she tried to defend her school. "Of course they do, were all star students after all, who can either play an instrument dance or sing. Some of can act and so on. Were just like an ordinary school, but we're all just alot richer and fancier." Lightning scoffed at 'ordinary school'. They wouldn't know what that was even if it smacked them in the face.

None the less she had to ask. "Does Noctis enter in this so called contest?" A grin spread out on Vanille's face, reaching from ear to ear. "Yes he does, he's won it several times because he's that good. I still think you should enter, you could give him a run for his money." Light sighed. "I'll think about it okay." Vanille nodded excitedly. They turned back to the keyboard to get some more practice in. It turns out Vanille had just started to learn, so Lightning went over a few things with her. Trying to help her.

Instructor Raines caught everyone's attention when he sat at a piano in the front of the class room, Lightning had just noticed it. How could someone miss that? He started to play something when a knock interrupted his performance. "Come in" He said. The door opened, and in walked none other than Noctis himself. He strode over to where Raines was sitting and pulled a note from his pocket, handing it too him. Cid's eyes read over the note before handing it back to him. "I'll see what I can do, but for the moment I don't think that's possible. Would it be all right if you could wait a week. That would give me enough time to talk to the head faculty member about you transfer." Noctis nodded his head and silently left the room. Great, now that's like personality number five. How many has this dude got? Lightning thought. She turned in her chair, her feet dangling of the edge. She watched Instructor Raines play. You could tell just by looking at him that he loved his music. He got really into, that he even closed eyes and seemed to drift away into his own little world.

His eyes snapped open as the bell rang. "Can I see you time table again?" "Sure" lightning handed it to her. "Yay you've got P.E with me and Fang next." Lightning groaned, she really hated P.E, but she'd have to do it knowing the scolding she would get from her father if she decided to not participate in any lesson. Without a reasonable explanation.

Everyone stood up from their seats to leave and go to the changing room by the field. Lightning begrudgingly followed after them, it seems that everyone from her year does P.E at the same time. She opened the locker with the code she had memorised. She found all the stuff she would need everything was so neatly packed in, including her outfit. She picked it out and started to change. Once finished getting dressed she waited for Vanille and Fang to get ready. They took ages according to Lightning so she sat down on the bench in front of her locker to wait for them. "Sunshine let's go." Fang said while closing her locker door with a bang. Lightning nodded and they ran out to the field, trying not to get seen by Coach. "Why are you three so late." Shit, Lightning thought, now they were in trouble. I'm so going to get them back for this, I should've just left without them.

She laughed as Vanille and Fang were trying to come up with a reason able excuse. Lightning thought they better owe me for this. "Sorry about that, it would be my fault." The coach, which Lightning wasn't sure if the person was male or female approached her. "And who are you?"

Lightning looked her in the eye before speaking "Lightning Farron." The coach smirked, "Your new here aren't ya." Lightning still didn't waver from the persons gaze. "Yes I am." The coach rested a hand against her shoulder and smiled. "Good to have you here, but don't let it happen again." It seemed that coach knew she was covering for them, which would mean that Lightning just saved their asses for no reason. The coach walked back out to the field before telling they were playing basketball.

"Thanks for that sunshine." Fang put a hand on the shoulder coach hadn't touched. Lightning picked her hand up from her shoulder and dropped it back by Fang's side. "You're welcome, and why sunshine can't you actually call me my name."

"I thought you didn't like Claire." That's it. Lightning slapped her. She didn't mean to though because it showed on her face, pure shock. Fang just chuckled "Fell better now that you hit me?" Lightning grinned "Yeah actually, thanks." Something black moved in the corner of her eye, she twisted around to see that on the bleacher, at the side of the field Noctis was sitting there with that group of his.

Her eyes met his from across the field. He smiled at her, she done the same. Maybe Vanille was right, maybe she did have a tiny crush on him. "Well, well sunshine, what do we have here. I thought you said you didn't like Noctis." Light just smirked at them. "What's it to you?"

"We've got to go, coach looks mad that were still over her when were supposed to be over there." Fang said pointing from one place to another, making her laugh.

The Rest of the day passed quickly, and before she knew she was collapsed onto her bed in her room, while Vanille was sitting on Fangs bed listening to music and Fang was making hot chocolate in the small kitchen. Fang walked back into the room holding two cups, she handed one to Lightning first then Vanille. "How was your first day then, did you enjoy it?" Fang walked back into the bedroom and sat on her bed. "It was interesting, I just wished my sister would've come here. She would like it, but no she had to go too some mainstream school. Don't get me wrong I do like it here, it's just that I miss her, she and I are really close." She closes her eyes trying to sleep.

Vanille leaves after curfew late at night, leaving them too try and sleep. That's not possible for Fang when Lightning's phone keeps beeping. Fang getting frustrated throws her pillow at the sleeping roommate. It whacks her in the face. Lightning shot up in bed sending a glare to the pillow then Fang. "What the fuck was that for!" Fang held out her hand for her pillow. Lightning threw it back in full force, making it hit Fang in the shoulder sending her tumbling off the bed. "Your bloody phone keeps ringing or something." Fang says while climbing back onto her bed. Groaning she gets up off her bed to check her phone. Ten missed messages. She scrolls through them. Nine from Serah, she read through them all replying to every single one. They all asked if she got there okay? And if she liked it? And are the people nice? She got to the unknown number. It read 'Hope your having a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow-N.C'

Lightning dropped her phone. "How the fuck did he get my number?" She started to pace the room making Fang nervous just by watching her. "What is it?" She stopped pacing to look at Fang watching her. She climbed back into bed as if nothing had happened. "Nothing. Good-night Fang." Lightning settled back in her bed and fell asleep

She dreamt of beautiful midnight blue eyes.

**Hi guys, so what did you think? I know it's OOC but that's how I wanted to write it. I hope you like it. Leave a review if you want and tell me whether you loved it, hate it or anything else. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story though it all depends on the feedback I get from you guys. Thanks for reading, umm bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

'BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP'. Pink hair popped out from underneath the pale white covers. Lightning's right arm appeared next, reaching out for the source of the most annoying sound in the world. Finding it she runs her hand over it, tracing her hand along the buttons. Turning the thing off the Pinkette sits up and stretches, her back and neck clicking as she does. Putting her hand to the side of her bed and grasping a handle. She pulls open the drawer, that's in the mahogany nightstand that stands beside her bed. She runs her hand through it, moving papers and forms, a pencil case and her room key looking for her phone. Finding it she grabs it and pulls it out of the drawer and towards her.

Flipping it open an alert is flashing on her screen letting her know that she has one unread message. Opening up the menu screen and clicking on her inbox she finds that she has another one from Noctis. It says 'Good morning, see you at the cafeteria- N.C' She groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

"Morning sunshine." Turning over to lay on her side, she saw Fang smiling at her. She also saw concern in her eyes and Lightning knows that she had seen her read the message. "Who was it from this time, the same person from last night?" Lightning nods, she puts her phone on the bed next too where she was laying. Watching Fang as she pulls the blanket off her toned athletic frame. Fang stretches once she was standing. "I'm going to get in the shower." Lightning acknowledges her with a hum. Fang picks up her blue towel off the floor at the end of the bed, then walks into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Lightning hears the lock click, so she leans her head back further into the pillow and lets out a sigh. She wonders what Noctis is up to this morning. _Would he even be awake yet? What did he mean by seeing me at the cafeteria? ...Does that mean he's going to sit with us, or sit at another table staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. Wait... did I just... Yep I just called them gorgeous. _She smiles._ Well it's true so I couldn't help it. _

She dozes for a while closing her eyes and listening to some music from her phone. The chorus comes on for one of her favourite songs, and she can't help but sing along. She gets so into the song she doesn't notice Fang walking out if the bathroom and straight passed her to get dressed. Lightning breaths heavy when the song finishes, she hears clapping to her right. She sits up blushing and avoids eye contact with her roommate. "Err thanks." Fang checks the time on her phone, Lightning gave her a puzzled looked when she started counting down from ten using her fingers.

As soon as she reached zero there was knocking on the door. Fang did as she had done yesterday, and sauntered over to the door and opening it to a very happy red head. "Morning, Fang have you heard that apparently Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis are entering in the talent competition with Noctis this year. I think they think there a band, just because they can play different instruments, I'd put money on them sounding terrible." Fang ushers her in the room and shuts the door.

"No I haven't heard that, when did you hear that? I doubt you've been awake more than half an hour, and that's certainly not enough time for you to get that sort of info."

"Well my roommate heard it from someone, who heard it from her cousin friend's sister who's got this friend who got the information from a reliable source." Lightning gawked at her from her bed._ How could it travel through that many people so quickly? _She'll never know. "Apparently they're going to be good. I really want to hear them practice just to make sure they can't do it. Lightning can kick there but anytime." Lightning rubs her eyes, then goes to turn on the shower taking the towel with her and dropping it beside the bath. She walks back into the room "Fang if my phone makes any sort of noise or rings at all, check to see who it is and if it says unknown number could you turn it off?" Fang puts the C.D in her stereo before facing her. "Yeah, but you still haven't told me who texted you last night _and_ this morning." Lightning huffs and walked back into the bathroom. She closes and locks the door behind herself; she can hear Fang chuckling on the other side of the door.

She moves the white shower curtain aside before stepping in. She visibly relaxes as the warm water cascade over her face and travels down her shoulders and back. She shivers slightly as it runs down her arms, sending a chill up her spine. She rubs her arms to get some warmth back into them. Lightning picks up the shampoo which was sitting on the edge of the bath under the shower. She puts some on her hand before mixing it with her hair. Once it was all mixed in she puts her head under the shower to get it all off. She wipes at her eyes, trying to get rid of the shampoo and water that was over them. With her eyes still closed she puts her hand over her heart, searching for something she can't feel, she never can, but she knows it's there. She washes her hair with conditioner next, taking her time to get it in every strand of her hair. It slides through her fingers easily as she does. She put her head back underneath the shower and turns the heat up, making her shiver as it washes over her body. She washes it all from her hair before standing under the shower completely. The burning water leaving red marks on the skin at her shoulders and neck, she doesn't mind though. It helps to keep her head clear.

She washes herself with the shower gel that she bought with her, and then rinses it off once finished washing her body. Lightning turns of the shower and moves the curtain out the way. She steps out of the shower and grabs her towel. She dries most of herself before waking over to the door and opening it. The cold air leaving Goosebumps everywhere on her skin.

Fang and Vanille face her when she enters. They expected her to get dressed in the bathroom, not yet feeling comfortable about getting dressed in front of them. Lightning walks over to her wardrobe first and pulling out a dark green baggy T-shirt, which drapes off her left shoulder. She goes to her Chester drawers next, grabbing clean underwear and a vest top with black shorts. "Could you guys possibly turn around?" They comply, turning away from her completely, without complaint and just start chatting again.

Lightning drops her towel, pulls on her underwear and clips her bra on. She pulls the shorts up her legs and does them up. Fishing around in the drawer she finds a belt. She puts it through the holes of her shorts and does it up at the front .She grabs the vest top and puts it on over her head. She tells them they can turn around when she in the middle of putting the green baggy over shirt on. It hung off her left shoulder, showing the corner of the tattoo that's above her heart. She wraps the towel around her shoulders and asks Fangs for her hair dryer. Fang starts to move stuff out the way in search of the hairdryer. Lightning's not so sure she wants to use it now, knowing that's it been under things on Fangs side. Fang extends her hand out with the hairdryer, Lightning takes it and plugs it in the wall socket between the best and the nightstand.

She quickly dries her hair before folding the towel up and putting it on the radiator in the bathroom. She walks back out and sits on her bed. The girls look over to her, eyes full of curiosity. She opens her suitcase , that's still beside her bed and pulls out a leather shoulder bag. Her green top slips of her shoulder showing the arrows at the top of her tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah I do. I got it a while ago. Heh... my dad wasn't too happy about it though."Lightning chuckles, remembering her father's face when he saw it, he completely overreacted. "He ordered me to get rid of it, or to take it off. He's probably stupid considering that you can't take it off. Serah tho-" She was cut off when her phone started to ring. She gets up to go and retrieve it from the desk. She flips it open to see whose calling, once reading the name she answers it with a smile.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Light. How's the 'stuck up society'."_She can hear Serah laugh on the other end as she says that, It's what they called the school when they were researching it before she came here. They both thought it was just a prissy rich school.

"Surprisingly, it's not as crap or stuck up as I thought it would be." She sits back down on her bed, blocking out Vanille's and Fangs talking to hear Serah better.

"_Made any new friends yet? I hope you have, I don't want my sister to get bored or lonely. Speaking of people, is there a guy you like yet?"_

Lightning's shocked about the last question so she avoids it, hoping Serah won't notice. "I'm fine, I've actually made friends I think, and they're nice people. Well these two are, they don't annoy me like the rest." She grins wanting Serah to hear that she likes it, but she still wants to appear as the same old Lightning "Are you happy now that you know I'm not bored lonely or any other word you can think of." She smirks into the phone thinking Serah hasn't noticed her avoidance, her smirk drops when she hears a massive squeal on the other side of the phone.

"_So there is someone? Who is he? Is he cute? Tell me everything."_ She's about to reply back when Fangs waves her hand to get her attention. "Hold on Serah." She moves the phone away from her ear. "What Fang?"

"We've got to leave now if we want to get breakfast and have enough time to eat it. You would think being in a posh fancy school they would at least have descent food." Lightning agrees with the last statement completely.

"Alright then." Lightning reaches into her nightstand to gets her room key and timetable. She takes a bag from the suitcase on her way passed it. _"Who's that?" _Lightning takes a notebook from the pile on her desk then walks to the door. "That my roommate Fang." They walk out the room and down the hallway, Lightning puts her Book into the small bag with a pen Vanille had just given her. Vanille opens the cafeteria door for them and they line up to get something to eat. _"Sooo...who is he?"_

"Who's who Serah."Lightning picks up her breakfast after Fang and walks through the line to pay for it. _"You know what I mean, the guy you like." _They seat themselves down at a table underneath a window. "I don't like anyone Serah." Fang and Vanille's head perk up at that last bit. They are now interested in Lightning's conversation with the mystery person over the phone. She could practically see Serah smirking through the phone. _"You are such a LIAR." _Lightning rests an arm on the table and puts her head onto it. She starts to pick at her breakfast, her appetite almost gone by the sight of the so called 'food' on the tray. "Fine what do you want to know?"

Serah squeals again. _"Okay hmm where to start, how about. Is he hot? What's the colour of his eyes? Is he nice? Have you kissed him?"_Serah keeps firing question after question, making Lightning a little dizzy.

Lightning lifts her head up and takes a bite of her food. "Whoa whoa, slow down. Okay one definitely, two blue, three it's complicated, and four I've been here for two days. Who the hell do you think I am?" She opens her water bottle and takes a couple of mouthfuls while Sarah's talking. _"Well sorry Miss perfect-"_ Lightning can hear some guy in the back ground. "Who's that?" Lightning screws the cap back on her bottle and sets it on the table. _"Sorry Light, I've got to go. I love you lots and I hope you have a great time. Maybe I could visit you at the weekend or something? Bye." _

"Serah? ...Serah?" She slams her phone on the table forcefully. "Shit" She hears snickering, so she faces her friends. "What are you laughing at?" Fang and Vanille clam down there laughter before Fang replies. "Who were you talking to sunshine, and what the hell sort of things were they asking you?"

Lightning put her head back on her hand. "That was my sister if you must know." Fang chuckles as she takes her rubbish over to a bin. She throws it away then sits back down opposite Lightning, "That explains that then." Lightning looks confused. "What do you mean 'that explains that then' what does what explain."

Fang looked smug before speaking "Because only your sister could ask that sort of, I'm guessing personal questions that were making you get redder by the second." Lightning puts her hand in front of her face, to attempt to cover up her red cheeks. "It's a bit late for that love, isn't it?" Lightning sulked in her chair, ignoring them two for the next ten minutes, and continued to pick at her food.

She tried her best to not pay any attention when the hall went quiet because of Noctis. She peers her head up just enough to look at them; she sees that he is still wearing completely all black clothes. Unlike his friends who mix in white grey and even colours like red, blue and green. Noctis takes a seat while the others go and get food, like they had done yesterday. _Doesn't he ever get his own food? _ She ignores the question and sits up straighter to watch him. Fang and Vanille were eating when she saw them, and engaged in a conversation about the up and coming talent show, and the P.E class they have at the end of the day. Finding her resolve she starts to stand up "I'll be back in a minute." They watch her leave the table and walk straight over to Noctis.

Lightning could feel eyes on her as she walks over to Noctis, it was starting to get quieter as more people watched her march up to Noctis. He saw her coming over and smiled, he moved his bag of the seat next to him and asks her to sit. She does, "Just a quick question." His grin widens, she thinks he thinks he knows what she's going to ask him. He probably does. Lightning changes her mind, she doesn't like everybody looking at them, and listening in on their conversation. Noctis sensing her unease grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the lunch hall, to the little courtyard with the coy pond.

They close the door blocking out the voices from indoors. She took a seat on the wall surrounding the pond. "What did you want to talk about?" He was standing beside her, and was slowly lowering himself on the wall next to her. She could see a couple of students had gathered on the other side of the glass door. _Did people really have to be that nosey? _ She turns to face him, her ocean blue eyes locking onto his midnight blue. "How the hell did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways." He says mischievously with a smirk.

Lightning playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "What ways, you didn't go all stalker on me did you?" When she didn't get an answer she hit him on the fore head, and chortled at his face. He looked like she had kicked his puppy. "You did didn't you? That's a bit weird Noctis." He chuckled at the comment which she said with a smirk. "I didn't stalk you or anything like that, I just snuck into Ms Nabaat's office. It wasn't even hard, she doesn't keep the door locked and all the files on the students are right by the entrance, in the file cabinets."

Lightning looks back over her shoulder to the Koi pond and surprisingly saw Fang and Vanille had snuck out and was now sitting on the other side of the wall trying to hide. They were ducked behind it, she couldn't not notice them with their poor hiding skills. _They were the kids that hid behind the lamppost in elementary school weren't they?_ With Fangs hair sticking up everywhere, and Vanille's orange hair sticking up over the top of the wall. _Worst spies ever. _"You do know I can see you two, right?" They giggled and stood up. "Sorry about that, we just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Well now we know who's been calling you." Lightning's face turns pink.

The bell rung loudly, filling the air with the loud irritating noise. Lightning took out her timetable from her shoulder bag. She sees she has English next with a Mr Katzroy. Out the corner of her eye she can see Noctis grin as he too reads the bit of paper. "What are you so happy about?"

He stood up to go through the building. "Oh nothing, just that we've got the same class next, and the only available seat is next to me. Funnily enough I would think someone would want to sit next to me." He says with his head held high and eyes closed, he peeks open a bit and see's Lightning watching, so he snaps them shut again smiling like an idiot.

"You are so full of yourself." Noctis opens the door for her as they walk over to it, and holding it open as she walks passed him and into the building. Before it closes fully, Lightning shouts back that she'll see them in P.E. Fang and Vanille are still dumfounded by what just happened. They don't think Noctis has smiled that much around anyone before since he's been here, other than his small group of friends.

Noctis leads her though the cafeteria and to the double doors on the other side of the room. They walk down the corridor and take a left, and go up two sets of stairs. They enter the class at the end of the hall on the right hand side. Noctis was right, everybody was all ready sitting somewhere and the seat next to where he had sat down was still empty.

She walks over to it and pulls the chair out. Putting her small shoulder bag on the back nof her chair, she leans back on it just on time to see the door swing open. In walks a man probably in his late forties, his skin complexion was darker than fangs and he had a massive black afro. He hand on a army green button down shirt, wearing black trousers and smart black shoes, around his neck hanged some sort of chain with a metal plate with two wings carved into it. Underneath the wings it says something, but Lightning can't quite make out what.

He stood behind the desk, looking over the class. His eyes landing on Lightning, he smiled kindly at her. "Well it's always nice to see a new face, I'm Sazh Katzroy. You can call me Sazh or Mr Katzroy which ever suits you." She nods and reaches backwards into her bag to pull out her notebook and pen. The rest of the class already had their stuff on the desk when she arrived so she felt the need to have something on the table.

Sazh starts the lesson by talking about the project that they would have to be a part of. For the project they had to get in pairs and write a couple of songs. Sazh thought it would some of them in the talent show if they had original songs. It might even help them win. He decided the partners by writing them on the board behind his desk. Once he was finished writing the names all students walked over to it to get a closer look. Lightning walked over and saw her name, she looked to see who it was paired with and she saw the name NOCTIS CAELUM. _This could get interesting._ She sat back down in her seat, looking at a very pleased Noctis. "What do you think the songs should be about?"

"I dunno, you can come to my room later. Then we can work on them if you want." Noctis liked the idea of going to her room. So he quickly agreed. They spent the rest of the lesson discussing a schedule for when they would meet and work on the project. It was decided that they would meet after school on Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Even though it seemed like alot, they were content with it. It would also give them alot of time to get to know each other, which they were both happy about.

Lightning walked to her music class next, she had the route memorised now. She wasn't late this time, when she got there Vanille wasn't even there yet. Only a couple of people she hadn't met and most likely she never would. "Hey Light." Yelled Vanille from the end of the hall. She jogged up to her, her legs kicking out as she ran "How was your class with Noctis aka your massive crush." Lightning slapped her on the shoulder lightly. Vanille pouted, pretending that it hurt her alot more than it did. "It was okay actually, I got paired with him in a project we have to do. It's supposed to help us with the talent contest." Vanille leant against the wall where Lightning was standing. "It could be fun, maybe you could actually confess to him or something." "Yeah maybe." Lightning paused and did a double take of what Vanille just said. "What hell no, how many times have I said I don't like him." Lightning had that cute blush back on her face. She looked down at Vanille too see her giggling and tapping her chin. Acting like she was thinking "I've lost count, but you just admitted to me that you like him by saying and I quote 'yeah maybe'." Vanille said trying to imitate Lightning's voice.

"Whatever, you've got no proof." Vanille just sighed and walked back over to the wall. Cid Raines walked through the hall to unlock his class room door, his black boots echoing with every step he took. Lightning was the first one in and took the seat she sat in last time. Vanille sat next to her and put the bag she was carrying on the table. "Okay guys now that you're all seated, I'll tell you what's going to happen. In each of your English Classes you've been given an assignment to write songs, and here you're going to write the music to go with the song. As none of you have written the songs yet I want you all to try and come up with some music that could be presented to you team member to help you get some ideas flowing. If you teammates here all the better for you. Now sit at a keyboard either by yourself or with you partner and only with your partner."He said eyeing some of the students in the class.

They each went to a keyboard. It turns out more keyboards have been put in the room so they now have one each instead of having to share unless they had to. Lightning sat on the stool next to the keyboard by her table. She turns it on and plays a few chords. She didn't know what sort of sound they wanted in their songs so she played anything and hoped it would sound okay. She looked around the room and spotted Vanille, she had sat next to a black haired girl.

Lightning turns back to her keyboard and starts playing her song, she's been writing the song for the past couple of months, it still needs a few tweaks here and there, but other than that she thinks it sounds great. She listens to the other students playing, they sound good but they don't come up to par with her and Noctis just yet. They all have different styles of music, some of them are playing classical, while others are playing hop some rock but there's one that she particularly enjoys listening too. She follows the sound and she realises the person playing is the girl sitting next to Vanille.

She turns and see's that the girl is now playing an original song which she presumably wrote herself. It sounds amazing. They done that for the next forty five minutes until Cid interrupted the class telling them that the class is over.

It went by really quick that day and Lightning, Fang and Vanille were sitting under the hot sun on the field while the class was gathered around Coach. Lightning was lying on the soft grass with her green jumper underneath her head acting as a cushion, because she didn't want it to get covered in grass. "Hey Fang, who was you paired with?" Fang was sitting next to her trying to listen to what Coach was saying but not caring either way. "I was paired with Gadot, he's in my History class." Lightning's hand left her stomach to grab her lightning pendant.

Fang lied down until she was leaning on her elbows facing Lightning. "So Vanille told me that you got paired with someone from you're English class" Lightning lifted her head up to look Fang in the eyes. "Yeah I did. Why."

"Because he's on his way over here." Fang and Vanille smiled as Lightning sat up brushing the crease from her clothes and faced Noctis. "Hi" He smiled down at her before sitting next to her. "We've got to go and umm... do something... yeah so bye." Fang pulled Vanille with her to somewhere else on the field. Lightning presumed somewhere where they could still see her and Noctis.

"I started to do some work on our song for music class. I've got the basic tune done we just need some lyrics. That's only for one song though, we've still got a couple more to do." Noctis lay down next to Lightning and propped himself up in an elbow and his face ended up less than a foot away from hers. "Okay, how about when this class has finished we can get something to eat and head to your room, I don't think you'd want to go to mine. I share it with three of my mates and one of them is Prompto."Lightning chuckled beside him and put her head back down on her jumper. "We'll do that then." Lightning peered over to the football pitch where the rest of the class was. She spotted Fang and Vanille running around on the field. "Looks like they got roped into it. I actually feel sorry for them." Noctis reached his hand out and touched lightning's cheek softly. She smiled at him and looked down to his lips. _Just do it, he wants to as well, who cares if it's your second day of knowing him. _She started to lean forward. Her lips just centimetres away from his and getting closer.

"Get up you two and actually join in the lesson!" Caoch yelled from her place on the football pitch. Noctis stood up then helped lightning too her feet. They jogged back over to the pitch, and was told what positions they were going to play.

They all collapsed on the grass when class finished, all the students out of breath and sweaty. "Urggh I need a shower." Lightning groaned as she rolled over onto her back. She saw Noctis' face turn up into a smile and slapped him on the forehead, she didn't want to know what was going through his head, she has a feeling she knows what it is anyway. Fang and Vanille sit beside them, Vanille panting like her life depended on it, and Fang looks calm but with a redder than usual face. "That was fun, don't you think sunshine?" Lightning groaned again showing her disapproval of the cruelty of the lesson. "It was torture, my legs hurt so bad. I'm not doing running or exercise for another week. Sorry to say this guys but someone's going to have to carry me to my room, because I refuse to stand up."

Fang laughs and collapses onto her back. "I agree with you there, maybe we could get Vanille to do it for us." Vanille looked appalled at the mere possibility of her carrying them through the school, she'd most likely end up dragging them and even then she wouldn't make it very far. They laughed at her, thinking it was funny that she actually believed they would do that to her.

"Hey Noctis, why aren't you with your followers? They usually around you every time I see you."

"I asked them to keep away from me for this lesson, so I could talk to you." Fang covered Vanille's mouth before she could say something cute about it. "Why thank you, I feel so honoured." Lightning said with sarcasm. Noctis played along by saying. "Well you should be, I don't hang out with just anybody you know. Seriously though, do you want to go and work on the project? I want to get some of it done before tomorrow." They all stood up after Lightning. "Are you coming or not?" Lightning walked off with the rest following her. She walked next to Noctis all the way through the school too her and Fangs room. She searched her bag for the room key, once she found it she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Vanille and Fang had gone to the cafeteria, so it was just her and Noctis. Alone in her room. "You can do whatever I'm having a shower." Noctis sat on her bed as she got her things ready. She went through her drawers getting clean clothes before taking her towel and going in the bathroom for a shower. She had a quick shower, before stepping out and getting dressed. Lightning wrapped the towel around her head and opened the door. Walking out she saw Noctis had started to read one of her books. She read the title 'Evermore' it was one of her favourites. Lightning coughed, he looked up "This books great, would it be okay if I borrowed it." She wanted to let him borrow it, but she didn't know quite yet. "Well that depends on how much of the project we get done. Then maybe I'll let you borrow it." Someone knocked at the door, she walked over it to find that lanky kid that brought her here yesterday. "Can I help you?"

"Ms Nabaat says another suitcase has arrived for you." She faces Noctis. "I've got to get my suitcase, you're welcome to stay here if you want or you know you could come with me so you don't get bored." He stood up of the bed and put Evermore on the nightstand. "What are we waiting for then, let's get your bag then we could work on the song." He leads them back to her office.

Ms Nabaat opens the door when the lanky kid knocks on it. _I still don't know his name, I wonder what it is._ "Clai-Lightning dear, here's the suitcase." She wheeled it over to the students. "Your Father told me on the phone to be gentle with it, It's kinda heavy so be careful. Maybe Noctis could take it for you." He leaned over and took it from her hand without saying anything ,and then he started to wheel it away back to Lightning's room. "Thanks for that. Well I better be going." She turned on her heel and jogged to catch up to him.

They got back to Lightning's room and he put the suitcase on her bed. She zipped it open and done a little happy dance when seeing what her father had sent her. It was a new DELL laptop. It came with a couple of cases. She also had a silver box in a small silver bag, she took the box out of the bag and opened it. It had a diamond necklace with a matching ring and small hoop earrings with Light carved into them and a tiny diamond on either side of the name. She closed the case and placed it on her nightstand, on top of the book Noctis placed there earlier. She also had a new phone and some more books, films, and a few Paramore Cd's.

She heard Noctis whistle from his place behind her. "You've got some cool stuff here." He reaches in to grab a white cap. He placed it on her head and tapped it down to cover her eyes. She tried to move it out the way, but every time she would do that he would hit it so it fell back and cover her eyes again. She ended up grabbing his hand when he tries to move it again. "Noctis, stop it, it's really annoying." He chuckled, and put his arms over her shoulders. Her eye caught on another little box, this one had a red ribbon wrapped around it. There was a tag on it. She plucked it up, and read the tag. 'I hope you like them, I know you wanted some new ones- Love Serah' she opened the box to see new belly bars. One had a rose on the next one had a lightning bolt hanging from it just like her necklace. The next one she loved the most though, it was a pink butterfly with the wings spread open with crystals dangling down from it. It looked beautiful.

She spent the next five minutes putting the stuff away, Noctis helped to put the stuff on the shelves, so she wouldn't have to tip toe or stand on the desk chair. When they finished putting the last bits away she took the paper out from her desk drawer with a pen. She started humming the melody she created on the piano. "Why don't we ask instructor Raines if we could practice in the music room tomorrow?" Noctis asks.

"I don't see why not. It would be easier, and we would have an instrument. Do you have music tomorrow?" She sat down on her bed opposite Noctis, with some space in-between them, so they could write.

"I think so, I could ask him then."

Fang came into the room about eleven o'clock at night to see Lightning and Noctis asleep on Lightings bed, with loads of paper scattered around the floor and over them. Noctis wraps his arms around Lightning's stomach tighter, pulling her closer into his body. He sighs contently as she fits against him. Fang smiles at them and goes back to Vanille's for the night, closing the door silently behind her.

Lightning's phone rings waking them up. She turns over in his arms _Oh shit. _Lightning sits up, she checks the time next to her bed, seeing that it's only five in the morning she lays back down and pulls the blanket over them. She feels Noctis' arms around her and leans back into the welcoming embrace, she pull the blanket up to her chin and closes her eyes. She smiles and rest her head on the pillow beside Noctis' head. _I could get used to this. _

**Well here's the next chapter of attraction. I hope you liked it. Also if you could leave a review that would be awesome, tell me if you loved it or hated it I don't mind. If you're confused about anything feel free to PM me if you want I'll try and explain it as best as I can. If you've got anything that you would like to see later on mention it, I might include it later on, full credit would be given to the person who thought of it. Thanks again for reading, I'll see you next time, bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning opens her eyes, the light from her window shining on them making her blink vigorously. She goes to roll over only to realise that someone's holding her with an arm over her stomach. She tilts her head back and sees Noctis' face. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, okay, now try and get up without waking him. _She sighs and removes the sleep from her eyes and yawns. Uncovering herself she puts her feet on the ground. Lightning puts the blanket back where it was very carefully. She picks up the box her sister sent her and flips it open and picks out the first one and puts it in her pocket. Lightning lifts her T-shirt up to expose her toned stomach and belly button.

She takes out the plain piercing and puts that in the box, then reaches into her pocket to pick out the new one with a rose attached to it. Lightning puts it in and the door opens when she putting her shirt back down. Fang walks in and goes to her wardrobe with Vanille following behind her, she freezes at the sight of Noctis in Lightning's bed. "Oh my God, that's Noctis." Fang chuckles and Lightning sends her a look that says 'As if I don't know that'. Vanille bounces over to Lightings bed to get a closer look at him.

She takes her phone from on top of the book on the night stand and flips it open. She clicks on the one of the unread messages, it's from her father saying 'Did you get everything you need?-Dad' She sent a reply saying 'yes I did thank you'. The next one is from Serah 'Morning Light, I've already asked dad and he said if it's alright with you that maybe I could visit Saturday-Love Serah' Lightning smiled and clicked reply before typing in 'Of course you can Serah, I'll be seeing you here Saturday twelve o'clock no excuses.-Light'

She looked away from her phone and said to the girls "I'll be back in a minute, if you go to the cafeteria take him with you." She gathers up some clothes from her drawers and walks into the bathroom to have a very quick shower. She strips of her clothes and pulls the shower curtain out the way. She does her hair and then washes herself before stepping back into the cold air. She dries herself with a towel and puts on the clean clothes that she bought with her.

She opens the door the steam entering the bedroom from behind her, Noctis is lying on his back, still in her blanket, with her book held above his head as he reads it. "Good book?" Noctis grins, still looking at the book. "Yeah it is." He looks over at Lightning and his mouth hangs open, she was wearing jean shorts with a white top which went up at the front exposing her stomach and piercing, and reached down to the bottom of her shorts everywhere else. She had also put on the white cap Noctis had taken out from the bag yesterday, and had adorned the crystal earring that she got from her father. "Well... don't you look nice." Lightning sits on the end of the bed and reaches underneath it to get out her converse shoes. "Thank you, now get up, I'm starving." He stretches and picks a sheet of paper from the floor and puts it in-between the pages he's reading. She finishes tying her shoes as Noctis runs a hand through his hair making it messier. He puts on his jacket and stands up off the bed.

Lightning's waiting by the door for him to get ready. She watches him look around the room trying to see anything that is his. Not finding anything he walks over to her and opens the door, she walks under his arm, which was leaning on the door frame and out into the hall. The halls were empty this time of morning, everyone was now eating breakfast in the cafeteria, so that's where they go as well. He walks next to her and taps her hat down. She chuckles and pushes him on the shoulder, fixing her hat. They open the double doors to the cafeteria, and like usual it becomes quiet, but today accompanied by shocked faces and gasps, usually he walks in with his friends but no, this time he's with Lightning. They walk over to the line and get their food, ignoring peoples wandering eyes over her body, mainly her piercing and she lines up behind Noctis.

She picks up her food and puts it on a dark blue tray with a bottle of water.

Lightning walks over to sit with Vanille and Fang once she's paid. "Wow sunshine, that's an entrance. " She unscrews the bottle and drinks from it. "What's with the outfit? There's nothing wrong with it, you look really nice if I'm honest." Lightning finishes her mouthful. "If you don't have a problem with it why say anything, but thanks anyway. What classes have you two got today." She looked at Vanille, who had yet to say anything. "Vanille?" She stops eating and looks in Lightning's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Vanille nods and sends lightning a grin, suddenly making her very nervous. "Does this mean you've _talked_ with him?" Lightning stared at her, then her eyes widen. "Are you seriously suggesting that me and him-"

"Yes I am, it's obvious and everyone seems to think so." _Okay that hurt "_ I am surprised though, you've only been here three days and you have already stolen one of the best men here." Lightning picks up a grape from her plate and throws it at Vanille's face, hitting her right between the eyes. "Why the hell would I sleep with him if I've been her three days, is that really something you would think I'd do." Vanille agrees to the statement "Etro Vanille." She puts her fore head on the table with a thud looking upset that one her friends thought of her that way. "You really think that bad of me huh."

Vanille tries to correct what she said saying and that she had misinterpreted it, Lightning wasn't having any of it. She pushes her tray back further on the table and picks her water bottle up and leaves the hall. She walks out of the building, the sunlight almost blinding, she realises that the entrance to the school is straight ahead of her. She would wait here for her sister on Saturday, continuing on her way, she walks past the fountain and out on the plain grass area that surrounds the school. She walks around aimlessly for about ten minutes before she comes across a tree, it was a massive oak tree, she takes of her sunglasses and hooks them on her shirt before taking a seat in the shade underneath it.

She leans her head back and takes a deep breath. She starts to get her feelings under control, Lightning was upset with Vanille. Even though the redhead was just curious, it still hurt a little bit. "Are you okay?" Noctis lovely voice floated into her ears. She opens her eyes and sees him walking over to her. "Yeah I'm fine, just upset with Vanille at the moment. I'll apologise to her later for overreacting like I did." He sat next to her and she leans her head onto his leather clad shoulder.

"Don't you wear anything over than black and leather, or is that all you wear?" She feels his shoulder shake as he laughs quietly. "I chose to wear black because I look good in it. Why, do you want me to wear something else?" She shakes her head. "No, wear what you want, but I think it would be interesting if you wore something else for a change." He seems to be really considering her words. "Okay then maybe I will. We'll go shopping this weekend, maybe we can skip the project Saturday and go we can go into town instead and get me new clothes."

"I would love to, but I have my sister visiting for the day."

"What time is she coming over."

"She'll be here about twelve."

"How about this then. We can go shopping in the morning and get back before your sister gets here at twelve."

"Sounds great, but how early though, about nine I think we should leave."

"That's settled then, we are going shopping this weekend, and if you're nice I might even get you something." She takes her hat off and puts it on his head, "Thank you." Then she taps it down to cover his eyes and makes it hit his nose. "Ouch!"He lifts the cap up and grins at her. "Oh so that's how it's going to be is it. " He takes the hat off and tackles her to the ground. He's got both of her hands pinned down above her head by one of his, while the other is tickling her. She starts laughing and tries to squirm out of his grip. He let's go of her hands and tickles her with both, her face getting redder by the second. "Haha I-I ha gi-give okay, you w-win let me up." He lets her up and lies down next to her. She was panting on her back catching her breath.

"You kind of deserved that Lightning" He put his hand on her bare stomach and traced around her piercing. She giggled again and pushed his hand of her stomach and held it by her side.

"Please call me Light." She sits up and straightens her hair "I think class has started by now." She checks the time on her phone. "Shit! We've got to go." They both stand up, Lightning grabs his hand then they both run to the school building, he takes her to her science class first before running away to get to his history class. She opens the door, and takes a seat at the back of the class. _Yes, I haven't been spotted _"Ah Ms Farron so nice of you to join us, ten minutes past the time you were supposed to be." _Shit_ _Maybe I was wrong._ Fang looks back over her shoulder to Lightning and raises an eyebrow. Lightning takes a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer under her desk. She writes down a quick note and hands it to Fang who's in the row in front of her.

What happened so far?-L

Not much, she's explaining some crap about biology or the human body, something like that-F

You're so much help-L

Thank you, crap I think she saw us-F

When Fang passes the paper back to Lightning she folds it up and puts it in her pocket with her phone. She leans her arms on the desk pretending to look interested in the lesson, when she's really thinking about Noctis. The bell rings making her jump. Fang see's her jump and grins. "Wonder what you were thinking about to make you space out like that." She looks away. "Nothing, where's Vanille, I need to talk to her."

"I think she's going to Maths now, what do you need to talk with her about?" Fang and Lightning walk out the classroom and lean against the wall next to the door. "I need to apologise to her for earlier. I overreacted and I'm sorry for it." Fang puts her hand on her friends shoulder and gives her a one arm hug. "You did nothing wrong, it was Vanille who over stepped a line. Trust me when I say you're not at fault, and Vanille felt horrible as you left, she feels really bad about it. Anyway it's none of mine and Vanille's business anyway is it?" Light hugged her friend back, enjoying the comforting embrace. She leant her head on Fang's shoulder.

"Thanks Fang, you're a great friend, but I'm still apologising to her. When in doubt apologise, it always works for me." They go to the next class together and meet Vanille there. Lightning doesn't let Vanille say anything before walking up to her and bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry Vanille, I overreacted." Vanille smiled sadly and returned the hug.

"You don't need to say sorry to me you haven't done anything wrong." She takes a breath before apologising. They let go of eachother when they hear laughing and clapping. Fang had watched them reconcile and was now very happy. "You two good now, no hard feelings?"

"None what so ever." They walked into class together and sat in the front, Fang in the middle of them. Something hit the back of Lightning's head making her turn around and pick up the bit of paper. She unfolded it and read the note under the table. 'It's good to know you've made up with your friends. Also pass the note to the Dark brown haired guy in the row behind you, he'll give the note back to me-N. She looks behind her when the teacher is focused on the board. She spots Noctis near the back, and the guy he was talking about. She scribbles down a reply 'Thanks and I'm looking forward to our trip this weekend, maybe I'll get you to dress in something ridiculous-L' She passes it back while looking to the front. She feels a hand touch hers and takes the note from her.

It's not long before she feels another tap on her shoulder along with a note. She reaches up to take the paper form him. 'Great to hear it, I am too. And I'm NOT wearing anything orange pink or yellow, and if you put me in a dress I will eat your hat. I am warning you :)-N she chuckles at the note, getting Fangs attention. "Who's that from?" She whispers discretely near Lightning's ear.

"Noctis." She replies while writing a reply 'Okay now I'm stuck for ideas, it's like you read my mind. Don't worry I won't put you in a dress, not this time-L' Fang watches her handing it behind her to one of Noctis' friends who she recognises as Gladiolus. He passes it to a couple more people and she watches the smile Noctis wears when he reads it.

Lightning was going to turn round to face Noctis at the back of the class when the teacher stopped talking and called out Farron. "Yeah Sir?"

"Are you even paying any attention to what I'm saying." The teacher crossed his arms and glared at Lightning.

She was not fazed by the glare so she replied. "Not really, I was talking to Noctis." Fang and Vanille snickered beside her, as did some of the students in the class including Noctis.

He held out his hand for the note, Lightning looked at the hand then back to his face. "If you're asking for the note, I don't have it." He sent an accusatory look at Noctis. "He doesn't either, I threw it in the bin." He obviously didn't believe her, but he went back to the front of the class to continue with the lesson. The teacher kept a closer eye on Lightning and Noctis for the rest of the lesson, to make sure they weren't passing anymore notes.

They left their seats when the bell rang. Lightning left with Fang and Vanille. She walked out the class and saw Noctis standing by the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "That was genius Light." She did a small bow "Did you see her face, she looked so pissed at you." He saluted her. She walked over to him and sat on the floor beside him after tapping on his fore head. "That wasn't very nice. Well I've got a free period and so do you, I've seen your timetable. So what do you wanna do?" He slid down the wall to be eye level with her. Lightning closes her eyes and thinks. "Lightning, me and Vanille have got to get to class. I'll see you later." Lightning opened her eyes and sent them a smile. "I'll be back later, maybe for dinner instead of eating at the cafeteria we can go out to a restaurant, the four of us about seven." Fang ran to her and lifted her up off her feet and into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much, you are officially my best friend in the entire world." Vanille coughed behind them, "Okay second best, but that's still pretty awesome." Lightning chuckled as she was set back down onto her feet. They walked off down the hall, students were scattered over the halls, going to their lessons.

"What are we going to do for the next hour then?" Lightning asked him. Noctis smirked and held out his hand, she took it and helped him up. "Follow me." She held is hand as he led her through the school. They ended up in the very far corner of the school and going up a stairwell. They reached the top and Noctis pushed the bar down on the door to open it. The sunlight flowed into the dark stairwell filling it with Light. Lightning walked out on to the place. Noctis went over to a bench that was put up there. "Were on the roof?" He smiled, and she walked over to the bench near the edge of the building. There wasn't even a wall to stop people falling off, it was a three story drop straight down.

Noctis looked over the edge, making Lightning grab him by the back of his Jacket. "Don't get that close to the edge you idiot. You'll trip or something." He takes a couple steps back and pulls Lightning down on the bench next to him. "It's a great view, don't you think, even with the falling of the building problem." She leans on the arm of the bench and puts her legs across his lap. She look out at the view, it looks incredible, you can see for miles, looking over the city with all the different buildings, the park down the road with all the people.

"You comfortable?" She grins cheekily at him and wiggles her feet near his face "Very" She laughs when he grabs her feet and pins them against his legs. He grabs her hat from her head and puts it on his own. "Give that back." He pretends to think about it. "Umm no." She tries to take it from his head but he pulls her onto his lap. "That's better." He leans his head on her shoulder. "Noctis what are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfy, what else would I be doing." She leans her head on his.

"Don't you think this is strange though?" He looked at her, "This, why am I so _me_ around you, I'm not usually so nice to people I just met. Not including people who are genuinely nice, like Fang and Vanille."

"Well do you like me? Because if you do I don't see a problem with it."

"Of course I like you, I have no reason not to." He smiles sweetly at her before leaning in to kiss her. She closes her eyes and kisses him back, wrapping her hands round his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. She moves her legs either side of him and ends up straddling him. His hand rests on her hip rubbing in slow circles. She pulls away only to kiss him again this time more deeper and slower. Lightning moans into his mouth as he presses harder on her hip.

He pulled away breathing heavy as does Lightning, she smiles down at him. He leans up to kiss her nose, grinning. "What now?" She shrugs. "I don't know, how about we take it as it comes. Vanille's going to be so excited about this. She's going to keep harassing me to tell her everything that happens between us."

"If you don't want to deal with that just yet, why don't we just keep it a secret for now. I don't mind." Noctis says, gazing into her eyes

"Okay a secret it is, but I don't think it will last long. I'm going to my room, I need to get some books for my afternoon classes." She climbs of him and walks back over to the dark stairwell. Noctis following closely behind her. They walk through the empty halls, apart from a few students and a couple of teachers passing them. A couple of girl students looked at Lightning venomously, as she was walking arm in arm around school with Noctis. They got to her door and she went to put her key in the hole when Noctis leant on the it. She turned around to face him and he pushed her against the door. "Noctis, we could get seen you know."

"No one's around, we're fine for the moment." He pressed his lips to hers and her head fell against the door, he put his arms on her hips like last time. She smiled into the kiss when Noctis licked her bottom lip with his tongue. Lightning could feel her face heating up at the possibility of being caught in this position, especially by Vanille or Fang. They're both smiling as they end the kiss. "I'll see you later, I've got to get to class." They say their good-byes and she unlocks the door when he leaves. She walks straight over to her desk when she gets in, and rummages through the books that were scattered over it. She finds a notebook for her French class and her French questions book. She looks under her bed for a bag to put them in. Finding a back-pack she puts them into it, with her pencil case. Changing her mind she takes them out of the bag and puts them on the bed and tries to find a smaller, thinner bag. She finds another shoulder bag and puts the books and takes a few pens out of the pencil case before putting that in there as well along with her timetable.

She checked the time on her alarm clock. It's nearly time for her next lesson so she leaves the room and sets of to find her French class, where she will be stuck for the next two hours until lunch time. For the next five minutes Lightning spends it looking for the language department. She follows the signs once she gets there, to the second floor. She sees a couple of people are there, one with fiery red hair, and the other was the same girl who was working with Vanille in music class.

She leans against the wall opposite the door. The two people see her and grin, "Hi there, I'm Lebreau and this is Gadot." She says pointing to the fiery haired man next to her. _That's Gadot...he's a little different than I thought he would be. _"Hi I'm Lightning."

"I know who you are honey, Vanille's told me about you, and you're really hard to forget considering your relationship with Noctis."Lightning crosses her arm over her chest. "What do you mean 'my relationship with Noctis' there's nothing going on between us" Lightning puts her foot on the wall and leaned back waiting for the Lebreau girl to answer. Lebreau hold her hands up showing surrender. "Okay I get it, it's none of my business, but he is Noctis Caelum, everybody wants him and you show up and he seems strangely interested in you. I don't think in all the time he's been here that he's been close to any girl as he is with you." She hides back a smile at the last part, she was very happy about it. _Maybe I was his first kiss, I'll remember to ask him later when were alone again. _

The Classroom door opens and she walks in after Lebreau and Gadot, the other people who had gathered in the hall filed in and sat in their seats. She noticed an empty table at the back beside Lebreau, she walks over to the desk and pulled the chair out. Sitting down she got out her books and set them on the desk. Hooking her bag on the bag of her seat she feels a tap on her right shoulder. Looking to her right she sees Lebreau's smiling face. "Sorry about earlier." She just shakes her head and smiles at her "It's okay, you're not the only one who has asked me those sort of things today." She opens her book and picks up her pen.

The teacher now known as Mrs Mark, starts to write down on the board. Lightning copies the words and phrases with their English translation next to them. Mrs Mark looks around the class once she's sure that everyone had written them down and rubs the words of the board. Once she rubs it off she starts to ask the students what the pronunciation is and what it means. Knowing that everyone knows what she's doing she hands out some work sheets, ten pages worth of questions. Lightning looks at the sheet when it's handed to her. She knows how to do it all, but she can't be bothered with it at the moment. Mrs Mark sits back in her Desk after she's handed the sheets out, and watches the students work through them apart from one. "Ms Farron" Lightning looks up and into the brown eyes of her teacher. "Yes." "Can you get on with the work please?" Lightning sighs and starts reading the questions and scribbling down the answers. She gets it finished within twenty minutes, while everyone else is still working through theirs.

She closes the book and sets her pen on it. Her eyes widen as her phone vibrates in her pocket, getting her attention. She reaches in her pocket and flips open her phone. She see's it's a message for Serah. 'I'll have to come there earlier than twelve, because in the morning I'm going to my friends house for a couple of hours, and it would be easier for me to go straight to your school, then if I went home then went to you school. – Serah' Lightning doesn't know how to respond, so she rereads it to make sure it says what it actually says. _Crap, now I've got to choose between my lovely little sister who I haven't seen in a couple of days or my newly hot boyfriend. Just my luck. _

'Umm Serah, I can't see you that early in the morning, I'm going shopping with a friend, I'll be back about half eleven-Light

She closes her phone and sees that everyone is now paying attention to the lesson. Her phone vibrates again, she hurriedly flips it open to stop the noise, 'You shopping? Are you feeling alright, you never want to come shopping with me or my friends-Serah

"Ms Farron are you texting in my class." Mrs Mark is standing a few feet away watching her. Lightning slowly looks up to her, "I'm speaking to my sister." Mrs Mark holds out her hand for the phone, "You're joking right I'm not giving you my phone. Like ever." Her brown eyes get angry. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you to give me your phone." She puts her phone back in her pocket before she can reply to her sister's text. She was still standing there waiting for her phone that she was not going to get. So she takes it out and sends a message to Serah 'I'm feeling fine, but thanks to you I've got a very angry teacher standing a few feet away, waiting for me to hand over my phone-Light' She sends the message, when she looks back up, Mrs Mark is now standing in front of the room ignoring her.

"Nice one Farron" She hears being whispered next to her. Lightning grins at the weird sort of compliment. When the bell rings a couple of students leave the class unless they've got double French like Lightning has. She sits through the next hour of torture in silence while occasionally writing down useful points that Mrs Mark has said or writes on the board. She lets out a massive sigh of relief when the lunch bell rings. Gathering her books and pen putting them in her bag, then leaving the classroom to go and meet up with the girls.

She drops her bags off in her room then heads off to find her friends. She walks in the cafeteria and spot Vanille and Fang were sitting with Lebreau. She walks over to them without getting anything to eat, and sits next to Lebreau. "Hey Sunshine"

"Hi Fang" She looks at Fang's plate "What the fuck is that?" Lightning stares at it trying to deduce what it is. Fag chuckles "I have no idea. I was thinking you would." They spend the rest of their lunch talking about the restaurant they were going to go to this evening for dinner, somehow Lebreau had gotten invited.

Lightning and Fang were walking back to their room, when Lightning spots Noctis in the garden outside the window on her left. She continues walking hoping Fang didn't notice her slight stop.

Lightning collapses on her bed when she walks into the room. Lightning pulls out her phone from her pocket and see's she has a message from Serah she didn't realise she had. 'I'm laughing so hard, I feel so sorry for you having to put up with that. Are you scared?-Serah'

'No I wasn't, she's not even threatening.-Light' She put her hand out feeling for the nightstand, putting her phone on it. She starts to fall asleep, her eyes were getting heavy and she falls asleep on her soft mattress.

Lightning get's smacked in the face by something. She grabs whatever's been thrown at her. "It's nearly seven o'clock, were going out for dinner at Erin's." Erin's is the name of Fangs friend's restaurant, it serves all kind of foods and beverages. She gets off the bed and pulls off her shorts and shirt, leaving her in just her underwear. "Another tattoo? You keep surprising me sunshine." She was right Lightning did have another tattoo on the lower right of her back that says 'Guardian Angel' "What does it mean?"

Lighting puts on dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt on before answering. "It doesn't mean anything, it represents my mother." Fang stays quiet while she gets ready. Lightning ends up in a casual outfit of dark blue jeans she changed the top to a black tank top and had thrown on a jean Jacket and black boots.

Lightning gets a text so she walks over to her phone and reads it. It's from Noctis saying he's outside the door. Lightning walks over to the door and sees a very handsome Noctis standing there in a black shirt and blazer with Black Jeans with black and blue trainers. He smiles at her and closes the door with Fang still in the room. He gives her a chaste kiss and tells her she looks great. "Thank you."

They walk away from the door as Fang walks out, she gives them a curious look and then they head out too meet the other two. Noctis holds the door open for the two girls when they leave the building. Lebreau and Vanille are waiting on a bench for them by the fountain at the entrance of the school.

"There's a car waiting to take us there." Vanille speaks up from the bench. Lightning sighs, she would rather drive herself to the restaurant instead of having a driver. "I'll meet you guys there, I'm taking my Ferrari that's parked round back."Noctis walks off, Lightning watches him leave really wanting to leave with him. They all go to the car that's waiting for them at the entrance gate and climb in.

Fang notices Lightning's unease as Lebreau and Vanille talk. "Are you okay?" She whispers in her ear. Lightning stops looking out the window to face Fang. "I'm fine Fang."

"You don't look it, what's up?" Lightning doesn't say anything and just looks back out of the window. She sees the blur of the buildings they pass, the people. As they get further into the town it gets more crowded and more colours and shapes get mixed in. Lightning perks up a bit when she sees the bright silver sign that reads ERIN'S over the top of the restaurant by the entrance. The car pulls up next to the building, and the driver opens the door for them a couple of seconds later to let them out. Lightning was the first one out the vehicle, she spots Noctis standing by his Black and silver Ferrari and walks over to him. "Hey."He says with a charming smile. "Hey yourself. Nice car." Lightning's says, looking over the sports car. She puts a hand on it and admires it, Noctis stands beside Lightning, watching her to make sure she doesn't scratch his car. "Yo sunshine, we're going in you coming." Fang yells from the double glass doors that lead to the restaurant.

"Looks like we're being summoned." He chuckles and holds out his arm for Lightning which she gladly takes. They walk over to them, and enter the restaurant. A waiter takes them leads them to their table. Lightning sits next to Noctis while Fang, Vanille and Lebreau sit on the other side of table.

Another waiter comes over to fills their glasses with water then walks away. They all look through the menus, deciding what to have. "What do you guys want I'll pay since it was my idea?"Lightning says peering over her menu. They all decide what they want, and tell the waiter when he comes back. "So Lightning, how's the song coming along." Fang asks with a grin.

"Great actually. Oh that reminds me I met Gadot yesterday, he's a strange one." Fang laughs.

"That he is, but he's a good guy. Vanille you still haven't told me who your partner is yet." Vanille tells her that it's Lebreau. "Are you alright, you seem a bit off." Noctis asks from his place next to her. She turns in her chair and faces him. "I'm fine I just don't do the whole thing like this." Noctis looks confused. "Are you on about the restaurant?" She smiles. "No I've gone to many things like this with my father and his potential clients. It's nothing new to me, what I mean is that's all who I do this with. I usually don't do it with a group of friends and it feels strange to me." She takes her wine glass from the table and takes a sip from the water that's inside of it.

"Do you think they'll let me drink wine here." Noctis chuckles and replies. "I don't think so, but I could ask the waiter when he brings the food." She nods and thanks him. They talk until the waiter comes back with a tray with their food on it. Lightning looks down at her salad and strawberry cheesecake. Before he leaves Noctis speaks up. "Excuse me." The waiter turns around to face Noctis. "Yes sir." "Would it be possible if we could have a bottle of white wine?" He looks at them with a critical eye. "I don't know, how old are you?" Noctis speaks up. "I'm nineteen." Surprising Lightning and the rest of the table he pulls out an I.D out is blazer pocket and hands it to the waiter. He scans the I.D, after inspecting it and deciding it's not fake he turns back to Noctis. "Very well sir, I'll be back in a minute with your wine." He hands him the I.D back then walks off to get the drink.

Everyone look at Noctis, all thinking the same thing that Lightning asks him. "How the hell did you get that I.D?" Noctis smirked. "I know a guy." Lightning hits his shoulder softly. "That's not a real answer." Lebreau puts her fork on her plate before asking Noctis. "Seriously though, how did you get it?"

Noctis leaned back in his chair and eat his dinner, that his girlfriend? was paying for. It took ages for the man to come back with the wine. "Here you go sir." He takes the bottle from the waiters hand and unscrews the top. "Thank you." He looks at Light's empty glass and pours some into it. "You're not going to drink that are you Lightning." She looks at Vanille and picks up her glass taking a sip. "Yes I am, that's why I asked him to get it for me." Fang had been watching them all evening, she still couldn't figure out what was up between them yet. She would have to ask Lightning later, on the way home.

The restaurant was near closing time, when Erin walked out to greet them. They had sat there for hours just talking and laughing. "He guys" She said cheerfully at them. "I brought your cheque over." Lightning raises her hand and Erin hands the cheque to her. She pulls the credit card from her purse which was in her pocket and hands it to Erin. She walks away once everything has been paid for, wishing them a good night. Noctis stands up from his chair and pulls out Lightning's as she gets up. Fang was watching them again as they leave and Noctis places his hand in the middle of her back.

Being the gentle men he holds the door open for all the girls. Lightning thanks him and goes to stand by Noctis' Ferrari. Him following behind her as the others go to the car they came here in. Vanille notices Lightning with Noctis and calls out to her. Lightning shouts back "I'm going back with Noctis, I'll see you at school." They were still standing outside his car when they others pulled off the curb and left down the road. She walks around the car to the passenger side and opens the door, when she sits down Noctis is already in the driver seat putting on his seatbelt.

She turns on the radio and some soft piano music drifts in from the speakers. She leans her head on the window and closes her eyes.

Noctis turns of the engine once he's parked at school. He looks at Lightning and she's fast asleep. He opens his door and jogs around to her side and opens hers. Noctis undoes her seatbelt and picks up Lightning from the car, she had fallen asleep in the twenty minute drive from the restaurant to the school. It was hard moving through the school without being seen by any teachers, considering it was passed curfew and the boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms this late at night, he could get in trouble if they were caught.

He knocked on the door quietly. Fang opens it and lets them in. Noctis puts Lightning on her bed carefully and takes his coat of and covers her over. He takes off her shoes and socks and watches her for a minute then leaves Fang closes the door behind him silently.

Lightning yawns and stretches, then sits up suddenly in alarm. She looks around the room and sees she is back in her room. Looking down she sees the black blazer. With a blazer around her waist. "Fang."She calls out to the kitchen where she thinks Fang is, and sure enough Fang appears in the doorway seconds later. "Yeah sunshine?"

"How the hell did I get here?" Fang sits down on Lightning's bed and crosses her legs, "Noctis brought you back, you fell asleep in the car."

She put the blazer on properly and dos a button up to keep her warm. "Are you dating him?" Lightning stares at her. "Who Noctis?" Fang nods. "What's it to you?"Fang smirks at her, knowing she's covering for it. "So you are dating him? Otherwise you would not be getting all defensive" Fang raises an eyebrow at her. She's proved a point and Lightning's not happy, so she stands up and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She grabs a glass from the second cupboard on her right and walks over to the sink and turns it on, waiting a few seconds before filling her cup. She leans on the counter by the sink for a couple of seconds.

Lightning turns around, and Fang is there waiting for an answer to her question "Fine I am, is that what you want to hear Fang." She put her hand on her hip and sends her best glare at Fang, she just laughs it off and put an arm over her shoulder and says "Well thanks for telling me, but to be truthful I already had a feeling that something was going on with you two anyway. Also I'm wishing you good luck, considering he's never had a girlfriend before, he might be terrible at it." Lightning take Fangs arm from her and walks away to get dressed. Ignoring her last contribution to their conversation. "Fang, do you think you could talk to Erin and ask her if she could send some more food to us here at school?"

"You really don't want to eat the food that's cooked here do you?"Lightning is putting on her black top when she answers. "No fucking way, with some of the stuff you can't even tell what it is. And besides its business and she can't refuse a paying customer i.e me." She puts on her black high heels that match her outfit and stands up, waiting for an answer. "I can ask her today if you want and I'll tell you what she says."

"Thank Fang I owe ya." Lightning walks out the room and to the far corner of the school and up the stairs to the roof. The wind blowing softly as she opens the door. She takes a seat on the bench in the sunlight. Looking out over the city she didn't hear footsteps approaching her from behind. "Good morning." Noctis hugged her from behind and Lightning smile and hugs him back. "Morning. I heard you took me back to my room last night." Noctis saw that she was still wearing his blazer. "And I see that you like my blazer." He sat down next to her, his leg touching hers. "Yes I do, it's nice."

He wraps his arm over her and plays with her fringe on the right side of her face. Her hair was soft to touch, it kept sliding through his fingers like silk. The moment was ruined by somebody shouting on the football field behind them, it was probably Coach yelling at the students as usual. "I told Fang." His hand stops moving. "Okay. What did she say?"

Lightning lays her head back against his arm on the back of the bench. "She said something about her already knowing, and wished me good luck." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "What do you need luck for, or is it girl talk that I don't want to know anything about?" She stands up and takes his hand in her own. "It's not girl talk, and I'm not even sure if _I_ understood it." They walk back down the stairs and through the corridors.

The couple walked through the halls, and all of the students they came across would send a Jealous look at Lightning or a glare, she didn't care though, he was all hers.

He still had his arm around her waist when they entered the cafeteria. He didn't pay any attention to the silence and took Lightning to her friends and then went off to get them breakfast. Vanille squealed, much like what Lightning was used to getting from Serah. "I knew it." Vanille stood up and pointed at Lightning, who was smiling.

**Thanks guys for reading and to all of you who reviewed thanks alot. Did you like it? Or does it need some work? Also I was wondering if anyone would draw me a cover picture for this story, because I tried and failed miserably and I really want one for it.**

**I only got two review for the previous chapter, I;m seriously running out of motivation here guys. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know. Come on guys, I really need the motivation.**

**I'll see you guys next time, bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday and Friday went by really quickly for Lightning; right now she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror on Friday night, trying to find an outfit for tomorrow. Noctis would be coming to get her at eight in the morning and they would go and get some breakfast in town, then Lightning would go around and shop with him for a couple of hours until she had to get back to school to meet Serah. Lightning was wearing shorts and a loose white top. "Hurry up Lightning." Fang had kept on knocking on the door while Lighting was getting changed. After the fifth time of Knocking Lightning thinks she just enjoys annoying her.

Lightning opens the door, and Fang was leaning against the door frame. She pushes past her and throws the clothes on the bed. Lightning groans and sits on the floor at the foot of her bed and props her feet on the wall.

Lightning picks up her phone and gets up her song list, she scrolls through them and clicks on any random song, not really reading them. She hums along to the song, listening to the music behind the lyrics. Her bare feet taps on the wall to the beat of the music. She gets up to answer the door, it's eleven o'clock at night so she wasn't expecting anyone. Lebreau and Vanille are standing there grinning widely at Lightning. "Hi...Not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here?"

"Fang texted us, saying you need help with an outfit."Lightning walks back into her room and hits her head on the wall repeatedly, mumbling something about not needing help. Vanille and Lebreau walk in and sit on her bed moving Lightning's clothes out of the way. Vanille sorts through them and picks out a couple of outfits for Lightning to try on. Lightning sits back on the floor, her phone still playing her music. Somebody rests their feet against the wall next to Lightning. She looks behind her and Lebreau's lying there, watching Vanille sort through her clothes. She sighs and puts her feet down and leans on her bed with her knees still on the floor. "Found anything?" Vanille hands her a couple of outfits.

Fang's standing in the kitchen down the hall, so Lightning stands up and carries the outfits to the bathroom opposite the kitchen and get's changed. She walks back a few minutes late wearing grey jeans and a light purple top underneath a white Jacket. She felt Vanille and Lebreau looking at her when she walks down the hall. "Very nice, but I don't like the top." Lebreau disagrees with her and tells Lightning she loves it, and Fang, well Fang is watching a film on her T.V ignoring them. Vanille hands her another outfit.

This went on for another hour, Lightning getting handed outfits by Vanille and going in to the bathroom to change, then walking back out from bathroom to show them. They all fell on Lightning's bed, there were many outfits they liked that she tried on but none of them could agree on any of them. They said for her to put on something that Noctis would like. When they left Lightning and Fangs room, Lightning puts all the clothes away that Vanille had scattered all round the room while trying to find the 'perfect outfit' as Vanille had called it. She finished putting the clothes away and got under the blanket to go to sleep.

Since they were leaving at nine she set her alarm for six thirty, since she had to pick out an outfit, and she wanted to spend a bit more time in the shower today, to make sure she washes herself thoroughly.

She turns her alarm of as soon as she hears it to make sure Fang stays asleep. She goes into her wardrobe and leaves the door open. She walks down the hall and into the kitchen and puts the kettle on. She gets out a cup and the hot chocolate. She goes back into the bedroom while the kettles boiling and looks through her wardrobe.

She pulls out a pair of light blue jeans which fade out at the knee and rip. She lays them on her bed with clean underwear and socks. The Kettle stops boiling and she goes to make her hot chocolate. Walking back into the bedroom with her drink in hand, she goes to the Chester drawers and rummages through her tops. She picks out a couple of crop tops, a white one with the word USA on with a faded American flag in the back ground, and a White one with six stripes going across it. She puts them on the bed next to her jeans. She gets her phone from the floor, that's playing a Paramore song and turns it off and puts it on her nightstand.

She sits on her bed and finishes her drink while watching the T.V, some morning show that she has no interest in but it passes the time by while she drinks. The weather showed her that it's supposed to be a sunny day all day and for the rest of the weekend until Monday when it's supposed to rain. When she finishes she looks at her alarm clock, it's half seven. She puts away the top she's not using and stick with the one with USA written on it. She takes her clothes to the bathroom and puts them on the radiator for when she comes out of the shower.

She turns the shower on and puts her hand underneath it for a few seconds, it's warm enough so she locks the door and gets in.

Fifty minutes later she's out of the shower and getting dressed. When she leaves the bathroom she sees Fang in the kitchen, sitting on a counter top. "Morning Fang." She looks up when her names called and smiles. "Morning sunshine." She looks over her outfit. "They really chose something didn't they?" She chuckles and walks to the bedroom with Lightning. "Actually we couldn't find anything last night that we all agreed on so I found this." She points to her outfit. "This morning."

Fang laughs "Of course that would happen. What time are you leaving?" Lightning picks up her phone to check the time, twenty past eight. "Whenever he comes here." She only has to watch the boring T.V before Noctis arrives a little while later. She picks up her phone before opening the door and kissing Noctis on the cheek. "See you later Fang."Lightning waves good-bye as they leave. Noctis puts a hand around her waist. "Are we taking your car today?"

"Yeah we are, why did you want to drive or something?" Lightning perked up and skipped ahead of him a bit. "Would you let me? I have my licence." He catches up to her and says into her ear. "You can, but I don't want it crashed." She laughs. They reach the parking lot in no-time and are soon on their way to town. He turns the stereo up loud, drawing attention to them as they pull in the parking lot. They get out the car and go in the main shopping centre for some breakfast. They go into a little cafe area and order some coffee for Noctis and a diet coke with a bacon sandwich each. "I'm getting you to try on something's later of my choosing." He smirks at her. "Try as much as you want." She takes a sip of her coke and watches him. He likes to watch the peoples they walk past him. She finishes her food and lawns further back in her chair waiting for him. She reaches across the table and takes his hand. He smiles at her and runs his thumb over the top of hers.

He lets Lightning take him to different shops and would make him try on different outfits. She is now waiting for him outside of the changing rooms waiting for him to come out. She hears a curtain slide open and turns around in her seat. Noctis is standing there wearing a blue and white checkered shorts with light blue jeans. "See, don't you think you look nice." He looks in front of Lightning where there's a mirror, he stand in front of it and looks at himself. He looks in the mirror and smiles at Lightning. "You look great, but it's missing something. Wait here I'll be right back." Lightning leaves him there and comes back with something behind her back. "Close your eyes." He closes them and Lightning puts a cowboy hat on his head with ridiculous looking bright yellow and orange sunglass with massive frames. "You're right, orange is definitely not your colour and neither is yellow." She smirks at him, he does the same back and walks off into the changing room to try on another outfit. "You're getting that hat." She calls to him, and hears him laugh. "I'm not wearing this in public Light." She walks over to the curtain. "And why not, I bet you look fabulous." She pulls open the curtain and see's Noctis wearing and the first outfit she had picked up for him. "Oh you are so wearing that, the pink matches you trainers and everything. I told you it looks fabulous and I'm right." Noctis wearing bright pink everything, at least it was some sort of leather, that's the only think that he liked about it. They walk out the changing rooms and to a mirror. "Okay you don't have to get that one, but you're getting the rest." She grabs his arm and turned him around she can kiss him, and snap a picture of him in the outfit. "We have to take more than one of you in this." He mumbles something under her breath and smiles at the camera while she takes a few pictures. She sets one as her screensaver as he changes back into his normal outfit.

They go to the till and Noctis pays for them. "Now that I've got something, it's your turn to wear something that I pick out for you." She leans on him and says "Okay fairs fair. Where to then?"

He looks around and spots Debenhams. He pulled Lightning along with her laughing behind him asking where he's taking her. They got strange looks from the people they pass, especially the older people, who look down on them. They go inside Debenhams and he goes round the shelves and clothes racks picking out some clothes for her. They go to the changing room so she can try them on. Most of the outfits were either consisted of shorts or a skirt. With a very nice top and Jacket. "You look gorgeous" She smiles at him as she stands in front of the mirror. "Now try this on." He holds out a strapless dress that flows freely at the bottom with several layers. "Hold on a sec." She pulls out her phone first and takes the hat from one of his bags and puts it on his head. "Come here." She and Noctis take some pictures of themselves as she tries on clothes.

Noctis and Lightning are sitting on a wall outside of the shopping centre. Lightning looks through her photos as Noctis plays with her hair and drinks his drink. "When do you think we should head back?" He rests his hand on the back of her neck. "Whenever you want to go back." She checks the time on her phone. "It's ten past eleven now, so do you want to finish that then we can go." He nods and scoots closer to her on the wall. He throws his drink away in the bin a few metres away, and then he bends down to pick up a good portion of the bags leaving only a couple of things left for Lightning to take. They put the clothes in the boot and on the back seat when they run out of room.

It takes them nearly half an hour to get back to the school with all the traffic on the road given the time of day. He opens the side gate and drives around too the back entrance into the school parking lot, where you can be dropped off. He opens his door and runs round the car and opens the door for Light. She stands up from the car while he gets the bag from the boot and she has to bend down to take the bags from the bag seat. Her phone beeps in her pocket, letting her know it's ten to twelve. "Do you want to go to my room first since I've got most of the stuff?" She follows him to the entrance of the school and passes the fountain when she hears a faint call. "Sis?" Lightning turned around to face her little sister, she was sitting on a bench. Lightning drops the bags and runs to her sister giving her a hug. "How are you Serah?" She smiles at her younger sister. "I'm fine Light, I can see you not doing to bad yourself." Serah was looking at Noctis, then to the bags they were carrying. "Ah so he's the friend you went shopping with." She looks back to Lightning. "Yeah he was. Serah this is Noctis."

Noctis picks up the bags and joins them and sits on the arm of the bench next to Lightning. "And you must be Serah, it's nice to meet you." He smiles at her, Serah smiles back at him, then looks at her sister then looks back to Noctis again. "I'll see you later, as you can see I've got to take this stuff to my room." Lightning turns around to face him. "Don't worry about it, I can manage by myself, just spend some time with you sister. I'll see you and the rest for dinner won't I" She nods. He bends down and kisses the top of her head, her hand touches his cheek and he smiles. Noctis takes the bags with his clothes in and takes them to his room. "Is that the guy you were telling me about, he's so hot." Lightning picked up her bags from the floor and stood up. "Yeah he is, let's go to my room I need to put these away." She motions to the bags in her hands, all seven of them. "Lead the way." Lightning walks up the stairs and holds them open for her younger sister. She leads her through the confusing corridors and to her room.

Inside of her room extremely loud music's playing, Lightning takes out her key and unlocks the door to step in. Fang is on her bed reading a book with Vanille at the end of the bed Painting Fang's toe nails red. "What the hell are you doing?" Vanille freezes so does Fang. "Uhh hi sunshine. Who's that."

"Serah. Serah that's Fang reading the book and the other one is Vanille." Vanille bounces over to Lightning and Serah and says hi. Lightning says a curt hi then walks over to her bed to put the bags on it and take her phone from her pocket to put it on her nightstand. Lightning takes the clothes from the bags and puts them on the bed. She takes a pair of sunglasses and puts them on, then puts the clothes in the drawers once she's folded them. There's only a couple of things left know, one of them was a new book he bought her and hat with a couple o bits she places in the drawer of her nightstand. She finishes with the stuff and turns around to Serah going through her phone. "Serah give me my phone back." Serah chuckles and hands it to her, "Very cute sis." she checks the picture Serah was looking at. It was the one with Noctis wearing the pink leather outfit and her standing in front of him in her blue jeans and crop top with his hands around her waist.

"Thanks Serah." She snaps her phone shut and slides it back in her pocket. "What do you want to do?" Serah has now lain down on her sister's bed and is reading one of her books. "Whatever sis I don't mind, how about we see that Noctis guy again." Lightning faces her. "Why would you want to see him for?"

"Because you like him, and he's hot." Fang chuckled behind Serah and Lightning throws her pillow at Fang, making her fall of the bed and onto her back. Lightning sighs "I'll text him to see if he can" she sends a text too him saying her sister wants to meet him again and hang out for the afternoon. He says he can and they should meet up at the cafeteria. She throws her phone on the bed "We're meeting him in the cafeteria." Lightning opens the nightstand drawer to take out the white cap and places it on her head. She takes Serah's hand and they walk out of the room. They open the cafeteria doors and only a few students are there, but they all still look at Lightning when she comes in. They find a table near a window and sit down. "Why is everyone looking at you?" Lightning puts her feet up on the next chair and leans back. "I don't know they just do, it's gets annoying really. It doesn't help that-" The doors open again and Noctis walks in, there are more people in the cafeteria now, having followed Noctis in. He sits down at their table, moving lightning's legs first before resting them on his lap. Serah watches them, wondering why her sister isn't hitting the man that's holding her legs. Even if there were cute pictures of them on her phone, and the kiss out the front of the school. Why would she let him do it? She zones back in and sees them involved in a conversation, both wearing smiles that reach their eyes.

"Noctis?" He stops talking to Lightning and faces Serah. "Yes Serah."

"What are you too my sister?" She laughs at his face, he looks scared of her. Lightning taps him on the shoulder and he shakes his head. "I'm her boyfriend Serah" She smiles at him and her sister, "I'm happy for you sis. If you hurt her I'll-" He interrupts her by holding up his hand. "Wouldn't dream of it, ever." Lightning see's that he has brought a duffel bag with him and she grasps the handle and puts it on the table. "What's this Noctis?" She unzips the bag and peers inside. He runs his hand up her leg to the knee then beck down again. "It's the clothes I got you that were in my bags." Serah grabs the bag and pulls it too her side of the table. "You would wear this Lightning?" Serah lays out some of the clothes, most of it being short skirts and crop tops. She pulled out white shorts with a vest top in one. There was also a matching hat and glasses. Also a checkered blue shirt which she pulls out the bag. Lightning takes it from his hand and puts it in Noctis' face. "You are wearing that on Monday like you said you would. Remember." He chuckles and takes the shirt from her. "Okay fine, if you want me to. But I'm not wearing that hat and glasses they are hideous."

She chuckles and tells him he's wrong. Noctis unzips a compartment in the bag and pulls out the glasses and puts them over Lightning's eyes. "You're right, they do look good."He laughs as she scowls. Serah laughs at them, thinking that their cute. Lightning slides them up so they sit on the top of her head.

They give Serah a tour of the school, Noctis does at least. Lightning trails behind them watching them converse for an hour or two. They're just coming up to the sports centre when Noctis stops walking a few feet behind Serah and turns back to Lightning. He jogs up to her and gives her a hug. "Cheer up, why are you in such a bad mood anyway? You've been like this for ages, what's wrong" Lightning hugs him back. "Nothing's wrong."

"Good." Noctis lifts her feet of the ground and twirls her around making her laugh into his ear. "Noctis stop! You'll fall over or something." He keeps spinning them in circles, ignoring her advice and the looks he's getting given. He finally puts her back onto her feet carefully, making sure not let her fall.

"Thank you." He chuckle and takes her hand. Lightning and Noctis walk up to Serah. "That was adorable, who knew you could be so cute." She pinches Lightning's cheeks making them go red. Lightning swats the hand away and walks ahead of them, dragging Noctis behind her since he refuses to let go of her hand.

They walk through all the different sports centres and places, most of them being tennis football or basketball. Noctis walks them through the swimming pool, the inside and outside ones. Serah kept asking him questions about the school. He'd answer politely if he knew the answer if not he would tell her that he didn't know. They came back to Lightning and Fangs room after a complete tour of the school around five o'clock. Serah walked in and shut the door behind her, giving her some privacy with Noctis. She leaned on the wall beside the door. "She's a sweet sister you've got there." She smiles. "She's the best, maybe I could convince her to enrol at this school. She would like it here" He chuckles and leans on the wall next to her. "I think she would, maybe you could ask her."

"I should."Lightning looks to the floor. "I've got to go, I'll see you later." "Noctis puts a hand on her right cheek and leans her face over and face and kisses her left cheek. "I'll come back round later, cya Light." He walks away and she opens the door and walks in. Serah and Vanille were sitting on her own bed talking about something. "What took you so long sis?" Serah smirks. Lightning sits on her bed next to Vanille. "Nothing Serah."

"Oh I'm sure." Vanille laughs and starts talking to Serah again. "Hey Serah, there something I've been meaning to ask you." Serah looks her sister in the eye and sits up. "What is it?"

"Why don't you ask father to enrol you here, I'm sure you'd love it. It's a great school." Serah's face goes blank.

"Sis I really want too but I can't."

"Why not, I thought you would like the idea."

"I do, I really do but I've made friends at my school. They would all be upset about me leaving so suddenly, and so would Snow." Serah covers her mouth looking away from Lightning's eyes.

"Who the heck is Snow? A friend of yours?" Lightning stands up and starts to pace from her wardrobe to the wall. "And what kind of name is _Snow_?"

Serah chuckles. "What kinda name is _Lightning_?" Lightning smiles faintly.

"Who is he Serah?" Lightning faces her and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't have a go at you for getting a boyfriend do I, and you shouldn't do that to me either sis." Serah faces her sister's glare with her own. Lightning sighs, she knows Serah's right. She runs a hand through her hair. She gets her phone and collapses on her bed. "You're right, I'm sorry. So when can I meet him." Serah's glare vanishes and is replaced with a warm smile.

"How about the next time I visit I'll ask him to come with me to meet him." Lightning smiles at her, and pulls her hat down to cover her eyes. "Okay, that's what we'll do then. Does dad know about him yet?" Serah won't look at Lightning's eyes and stays quiet. Lightning smirks. "Can I be there when you tell him, please. I'd love to see his reaction to his youngest daughter having a boyfriend." Serah just pushes a pillow in her face and chuckle. "No you can't or I'll tell him about Noctis." Lightning sits up abruptly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. Anyway I better be going." Lightning stands up and helps Serah to her feet. They leave the room and walk through the school to the entrances steps, past the fountain, Lightning pauses briefly as she spots Noctis leaning on one of the tall trees that line the path. Lightning opens the gate and walks her sister through. There's a car waiting there with a driver to pick her up. The driver is the same one who driver her to the school. Lightning feels Serah's arms wrap around her. "I'm gonna miss you Light." She leans her head on Lightning's shoulder and hugs her tighter. She puts her arms over Serah's shoulder and returns the embrace. "It won't be that long, only a couple of weeks, maybe you can come and see the talent show in five weeks." Serah lifts her head up." Are you singing?" Lightning smiles "Probably yeah, but we haven't finished the songs yet."

"Who hasn't?"

"Me and Noctis."

"Well I'd love to come to this talent show then. Send me an email with the date and I'll clear my schedule for then." They say there good-byes and a give each other a final hug then Serah leaves. Noctis appears when the car is no longer in sight behind Lightning. "Follow me." She turns too face him, but he's already on his way back down the path. She jogs to catch up and grabs his arm. "Where are we going?" He stays silent, much to her annoyance.

They pass the sports centres and areas to a separate building. "What's this place?" He takes her hand and opens a side door to the building. "This is what we call the 'den' it's where we hang out on the weekends when there's nothing else to do. The teachers don't come here so it's just for us. We've got a pool table, a small cinema through that door." He points to the door by a pinball machine." Also there's a T.V over there with every console. And there a computer room and a lunge out back." The place was filled with students from all years at the moment and it will be for another couple of hours.

"This place is so cool, we've got to come here tomorrow. What are we going to do here?" Noctis smirks. "I've got a few ideas." He walks off and opens a door to the side of the room. She follows hesitantly and the door closes behind her, leaving them in a pitch black room. "Lights." Noctis speaks clearly. The lights switch on illuminating the hall. "Oh my god." Lightning walks to the wall which is lined with paintball guns. "I'm going to teach you."

"Please I'm a professional." Lightning picks one up and fires at a target across the other side of the massive room. "Impressive, but still not good enough." She watches Noctis as he takes aim and fires at a moving target and hits dead centre. "What do you think of that?" He turns around and sees Lightning laughing quietly. "You're such a show off, but it was a good shot. That I'll admit." Noctis and Lightning keep firing at the targets and occasionally eachother once they've put on the protective gear until the place is completely empty and they're the only two people left. Lightning is breathing heavy as she puts the gun back in the holding place on the wall. "Tired already?"

He sits next to her as she sits on the floor. "Yeah but so are you." He was breathing heavier than normal. They both stand up and take of the gear putting it back in the sire room. They leave the room to go to the cinema to watch a film turning the lights off as they go. Lightning spots a clock on the wall above the cinema screen. _We might as well watch a film since there's no curfew and it's nearly three in the morning. _The screen flashes alive when he puts a film in. The title flashes across the screen 'Underworld', Lightning love this film it's one of the best in her opinion. Noctis sits in the seat next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder and plays with her hair that is draping of her shoulder. "What is the fascination with my hair, is it really that nice?" He twirls it around his finger. "Yes it is, how did you get it so soft. I love your hair, it's beautiful. Is it natural?" He rest his head against her shoulder and sighs. "Thank you and I wash it every day so it's bound to be soft, and why the hell would you think I dyed it. Of course it's natural." He chuckles into her shoulder."Okay I believe you, but be quiet I want to watch the film." She stays quiet and they watch the film, occasionally adding a comment.

The screen goes black and the credits start rolling. Noctis' head had found Lightning's lap, and he was now asleep. She smiles and moves the hair from his eyes. His eyes begin to flutter then slowly open to reveal his gorgeous midnight blue eyes. "Hi sleepy head." He stretches and falls of the seat when he pushes to hard upwards and hits the seat. "Hmm hey. Good film?" She smiles at him and helps him back into his seat. "It was actually. A shame you missed most of it."

"Sorry about that babe, I got tired all of a sudden."

"It's alright, but let's head back, I want to sleep in my own bed." They leave the building and walk back to Lightning's dorm room, he kisses her goodbye and goes to his own room to sleep for a couple of hours. She unlocks the door and steps in. Fang's T.V is still on so she creeps in, because if Fang is asleep she doesn't want to wake her up. The T.V pauses and she sits up in her bed to see Lightning getting ready for bed. Lightning pulls the shorts up and pulls of her vest top, exposing some of the bruises left there from the paintballing match. Fang laughs "What have you been up too sunshine."

She faces Fang who's grinning widely at her, while pulling her vest top down. "Hanging out with Noctis." She pulls the covers back and climbs into her bed. The cold sheet and blankets making her shiver. "I already know that part." Lightning turns over. "What are you on about?"

"You've got bruises everywhere." Lightning lifts up her blanket then top to looks down at her stomach, Lightning's face turns red as she sees the bruises. "It's definitely not what you're thinking Fang."

"If you're sure then I guess I'll have to take your word for it then won't I." Fang lies back down and unpauses her T.V. Lightning picks up her phone and no new messages or texts. She gets her laptop from under her bed and plugs the charger in before setting it on her lap. She flips it open and turns it on, the bright screen making her close her eyes in the dark room. She goes onto facebook to see if anybody is awake. Only a couple of people and she doesn't talk to them that often so she ignores them. She opens the drawer to her nightstand and pulls out the paper with hers and Noctis' song's on. She starts to type them up. Leaving the name blank because they still have no idea what to call them. She hums along the tune to each song as she types it up. She rereads the songs once they're typed to make them stick in her head.

She closes her eyes and rests her head back against the wooden headboard. Her phone vibrates, her eyes snap open. She flips it open, she's got a text from Noctis. 'I can't sleep, and I'm very bored, everybody is asleep here so there's no one to talk too-Noctis' She smiles. And sends back 'So I'm here to keep you dying of boredom am I?-Light'

It takes a while before she gets a text back. 'Of course you are, as I said everyone else is asleep :)-Noctis'

She laughs 'Thanks for that you know how to make a girl feel special.-Light'

'I know, but I'm getting tired so good-night, I'll see you in a couple of hours x. -Noctis'

"Good-night x. Light'

She turns off her phone and closes the tabs down on her laptop and turns that off. She slides them both under her bed and lies down. She closes her eyes and is asleep in no time, breathing deeply.

**What did you think, was it okay? What didn't you like about it? I hope you liked it and as always thank for reading. If you could review that would be so awesome. I only got a couple last time :'( **

**Sorry it's so short, bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"How's your songs coming along?"Lightning asks Fang from her place in the tree, she is sitting on an outstretched branch in the shade of the tree. Lightning looks down at Fang who's leaning against the trunk, sitting on her jacket which she placed on the uncomfortable branches. Fang lies down so she can see her better. "They're okay, but it's hard to get Gadot to focus on the songs instead of other things." Lightning smirks at Fang "Other things?" Lightning swings her legs over either side of the branch and kicks them out making them rock back and forth. "Yeah I think he's got a crush on me or something, he wants to get to know me and starts asking me weird questions." Lightning chuckles and tilts her head back to look up at the tree.

"Do you like him?" She looks at the sun, and the way it shines through the leaves, making patterns on them.

"I dunno, he's not really my type." Lightning covers her eyes with her hat, the sunlight starting to irritate them. "Are you going to sit up there all day because you can?" Lightning snorts and makes a show of moving around on the branch and props her feet on it. "I think I might, I've got nothing better to do, have you?"

"Can't say I have Sunshine. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's with his friends." Lightning pulls her phone from her pocket and goes through her songs. She clicks in a random folder and turns it on shuffle. A pink song blasts from her phone, startling Lightning and making her drop her phone. She watches it as it falls in slow motion. It smashes against the ground breaking into several pieces, Lightning puts both of her legs on one side of the branch and jumps out of the tree. Fang's full on laughing as she lands next to her. "Shut up Fang." She chucks a couple of twigs at Fang, making her laugh harder and fall over clutching her stomach.

Lightning picks up her phone parts and searches for her memory and sim cards, it was a very good thing she saved everything on her memory card instead of her phones own memory. "I'm going back to our room, I need to look for the other phone my father sent me, are you coming or are you going to sit their laughing for the rest of the day?" Fang staggers to her feet and walks with Lightning across the green, letting a few snickers loose every now and then. They walk through the little courtyard and are beside the pond, Lightning has an idea and since it's a good one.

So she does it.

She pushes Fang on the shoulder roughly and Fang falls into the pond with a massive splash, soaking the bottom of Lightning's jeans and the area around the pond. Fang resurfaces and splashes Lightning, soaking her from head to toe. "You bitch." Lightning puts her phone on a wall a couple of metres away and turns back to Fang, who is now climbing from the pond. She jogs over there and pushes her back in. They're both drenched so Fang grabs Lightning's leg and drags her in with a scream.

Lightning resurfaces and sprays water from her mouth, she tackles Fang back under the water. The fish in the pond were now swimming around frantically, to get away from the two idiots that were in their home. "You two get out of there, right now!" The freeze immediately. Instructor Raines was standing there with a menacing frown on his face. Fang and Lightning climb out from the pond. The water splashing on the ground as they climb out, they stand in front of the Instructor, not looking into his grey eyes. "Names" He demands.

"Oerba Yun Fang."

"Lightning Farron."

"I'll be calling your parents to inform them if this incident and have them to decide how you should be punished. Now go and get dressed, your clothes are getting water everywhere." He leaves them there, shivering from the slight wind. "This is your fault." Fang says to Lightning with a grin, showing she wasn't mad, she was actually very amused that Lightning had the guts to push her into the pond. "Yeah I know, let's just get changed. I'll race you?"

"You're on." Lightning grabs her phone and then they both take off running, they run through the cafeteria, passing all the people who are watching them and laughing. They charge through the double doors and down the hall and through several more, sliding round a corner on the smooth floor nearly slipping over. _One more turn to go. _They turn left and Fang slips to far round the bend and slams into the wall, Lightning chuckles and skids to a stop in front of their door, almost falling over herself. She waits for Fang to regain her footing and to catch up before she unlocks the door.

Lightning runs into her wardrobe and gets two towels out, she tosses one to Fang who's in the middle of stripping off her clothes. Lightning strips down as well to her underwear and begins to dry herself with the fluffy towel. "Sorry." Fang meets Lightning's eyes. "Don't apologise sunshine, I haven't had that much fun in ages, so I should be saying thank you." Lightning smiles and says your welcome. She takes the phone from her wet trouser pocket which was discarded on the floor. She puts all of the pieces onto her bed and starts rummaging through her room, trying to remember where she put her other phone. She spots it on one of her shelves next her books. _Damn you Noctis, if I break something you're going to pay. _She moves the desk chair in front of the shelves and stand on it, It wobbles slightly as she stretches to get to her shelf_._ She stands on het tip toes to reach for the top shelf where her phone is, she can feel it on the tips of her finger. _Just a little more. _She grabs it and jumps from the chair landing on her feet safely.

She takes the back off it and places it on her bed next to the broken phone, she looks through it, finding her memory card and her sim card she takes them from the mess and slides them in the new phone one at a time. She holds the button down to turn it on. The screen flashes and shows a picture of her and her sister from when they were younger. She goes into the menu window and looks for her music and pictures; she finds them on her memory card. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

Lightning looks to the door when it's knocked on. "Who is it?" "It's Noctis." She wraps the towel around herself and ask Fang too open the door while she throws her old phone in the bin. "Hey ba-" Lightning turns around and finds Noctis staring at her with his mouth open. She lifts an eyebrow up at him. "Close your mouth Noctis." She hears his mouth snap shut and chuckles. "Babe, why are you wearing that? Not that I don't like it." She laughs and replies. "Water fight." He looks confused as Fang laughs. "I'm going to take a shower I'll be back in a minute." She kisses Noctis on the cheek and walks to the bathroom.

Noctis walks over to her bookshelf and grabs a book, he lays on Lightning's bed and starts to read it from where he left off room last time. He gets a couple more chapters in when Lightning walks back in, dressed in a towel. She looks through her drawers and grabs some clothes before disappearing to get dressed. He starts to read again until Lightning's hand grasps the book from his hand and puts it on the night stand before lying down next to him. "What happened to hanging out with your friends." He stroked her hair. "I wanted to see you." He smiles as Lightning closes her eyes. "Lightning, I'm going to find Vanille, see ya later." She sits up slightly. "See you later Fang." "See ya, bye Noctis." He waves at her without turning and says good-bye. The door closes and the room goes silent. "What do you want to do?" He smiles softly at her. "I'm fine just lying here." He put his arms around her and pulls her closer. Lightning blushes and rest her head against his chest and closes her eyes. They lie there silently just holding eachother slowly falling asleep.

She's shaken awake by Noctis a couple of hours later. "It's dinner time." He put a box on the end of the bed while she wakes up and stretches. Lightning reaches for the box and opens it. Her eyes light up as she sees what's in it. She takes out two cans of diet coke then her strawberry cheese cakes and puts it on a plate which Noctis hands her. She takes out her salad next as Noctis takes out his cheese burger and fries. "Where's Fang?" Noctis puts the rubbish in the bin by her desk before answering. "She's in the cafeteria eating with Vanille and Lebreau." She gets the plastic fork that was sent in the box with the food, and starts to eat her salad. She gets through it quickly, really wanting the cheese cake. She finishes her cheese cake in record time and lies down on the bed again to watch Noctis. He was still eating his burger. He finishes it up and throws the rubbish in the bin, he hands her a can of diet coke.

He sits next to her and rests back on the headboard. "That was so nice; I could eat that every day for the rest of my life." Noctis chuckles at her. "I'm sure you could." Lightning sips her diet coke and picks the book up Noctis was reading earlier. "Here, you can take it with you and read it. I want it back in one piece though." He takes the book from her and puts it on his stomach. "Thanks babe."

Noctis sits up and picks hid jacket up from the back of her desk chair. "How about we walk around a bit?" Lightning nods and gets up. They walk out the room once Lightning has put on her trainers. Noctis put his arm over Lightning's shoulder and they walk through the school. They walk through the courtyard and the ground is still soaked from earlier, Lightning chuckles and Noctis looked down at her. He looked to the pond, the soaked ground then back to lightning. "Is that the 'water fight' you were on about earlier?" Lightning nods and puts her head on his shoulder and continues walking.

They end up sitting in the lounge of the Den ten minutes later on one of the comfiest sofa's Lightning has ever sat on. "So we got up from my bed to sit back down on something minutes later. What was the point Noctis?" He chuckles and lays his head down into her lap. "I wanted to go out and you looked bored so here we are." Lightning stroke her hand through his hair.

The door slams open, startling them. They both sit up and Noctis glares at the beautiful blonde who scared them. "Stella, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't get back from Spain for another week." He growled out through clenched teeth. Stella walked forward, her stilettos clicking on the floor as she stalked towards them. "I came back early, I couldn't be away from you any longer." He stood up and looked down at her, trying to scare her. Stella's eyes glanced towards Lightning. "Who's the bitch that was all over you?" Stella looked back To Noctis.

Lightning stood up and marched over to Stella. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lightning glared at Stella. Stella stepped forward and looked Lightning dead in the eye. "I think questions is love, who are you, and what were you doing with your hands all over _my_ Noctis." Lightning really wanted to slap her. _Who the fuck is she and why is she walking towards Noctis? _Stella touches Noctis arm at the bicep. Lightning takes her hand off his arm and pushes her back by her shoulder. "He's my boyfriend." Stella smirks then backs up a bit. You could nearly see the wheels turning in her head, she has a face that looks like she's plotting world domination. Stella leaves then, without another word. "Noctis, explain please." He takes Lightning's hand and pulls her back down to the sofa. Lightning get's pulled onto his lap for when he starts to explain. She relaxes into him as he starts to thread his fingers through her hair. "She's a psycho girl who keeps following me around. She declares her love for me daily except when she's on holiday of course. She's been doing that for the four years I've been here, I guess she's always been like that, because everyone told me when I came here to stay away from her." Lightning takes in his words, trying to form a plan to make her stay away from them.

"What can we do about her, I don't want her stalking you at all, and I really don't want her annoying me." Noctis hugs her and leans his head onto her shoulder, calming her down. "Just leave her alone for the time being, I'll talk to her father again." Lightning nods and stands up walking over to the door and leaving Noctis in the lounge. She walks out the den and through the sports centres before coming across the oak tree again.

She grabs onto the lowest branch and hoists herself up to put her feet onto it, she reaches out to another branch above and climbs up to that one. She keeps going until she's near the top before she sits down on a branch. She can see the people down below her, they look smaller than she's used to, she suddenly realises how high she's climbed.

Lightning leans her head on the tree trunk and closes her eyes. The wind blows slightly, moving her fringe from her eyes. She hears a faint call of her name, she ignores it and keeps her eyes closed. She hears it again this time she opens her eyes.

She's laying on the floor underneath the tree looking up into Fang's concerned green eyes. "Lightning thank Etro you're okay." Lightning goes to sit up but an immense pain shots up through her back and legs. She groans and presses her back onto the ground. "Lightning look at me, can you do that?" Lightning looks her in the eyes, her own reflecting the pain she's feeling. "Okay, now what were you doing all the way up that tree?" Lightning still looking her in the eyes said. "I was relaxing...trying to get away from Stella." She groans again and tries to lift her hands, she can't.

"The ambulance is on the way, you're going to be fine." Fang looks up as she hears frantic breathing. Lightning smiles at Noctis as he collapses beside her. "What happened?" He asks Fang as his hand strokes Lightning's hair. "I don't know, I just saw her lying underneath the tree. I called her name, and she wouldn't wake up, I called an ambulance. I was doing that for about ten minutes before her eyes opened and here we are." Noctis looked back to Lightning, a tear falling down his cheek. She so badly wants to wipe it away but she can't move her arms, it's like there glued to her side the same as her legs.

Her eyes start to close again and she can feel herself being talked to and then lifted onto something, all the while people where talking to her. Trying to make her speak to no avail.

"_Where am I? Why is it so dark here? And what's that Light?" Lightning walks closer to the light. "It's getting warmer" She stopped a few metres of the door shaped light by something grabbing her hand and yanking her back forcefully, making her fall onto her back. She sits up and leans her arms on her knees as she bends her legs. Her hair falls over her face shielding her eyes from the bright light. The hand yanks her back again, dragging her across the floor a few more metres backwards. "What the hell is going on? And why the hell am I being dragged backwards?" It happens again but this time she tries to grab hold of something, anything that will stop her from leaving this place. It's so calm and peaceful here that she doesn't want to leave. A person, dressed in white appears about five metres away. "Finally someone who can help me." She starts to crawl towards the person, but it's not easy as the hand drags her back every foot she gets closer. "Aaahh." The hand on hers drags her away, and keeps dragging her backwards until the door is just a small white dot in the distance."Well how the fuck am I going to get back there now?" She can feel something tingle down her back and both her legs. She screams as it gets more intense and the tingling feeling grows into extreme pain._

She screams, startling a couple of people in her room. Serah rushes to her side. "Sis, what hurts?" Lightning clutches her stomach. _The feelings back. _"Everywhere it hurts everywhere." And as soon as the pain had come it's gone just as quick. She feels something on her right hand and looks over to see Noctis sleeping face and his warm hand tightly gripping hers. She smiles and squeezes his hand. "He hasn't left your side for four days." Serah sits back on her seat by the window next to Snow, keeping a very close eye on Lightning.. Fang and Vanille had been there too, because their bags were sitting beside the table next her bed. On the table there were several cards saying 'get well soon' and a vase with white roses in it.

"What happened?" Lightning reclines back into the soft pillows on her bed. "We think you fell from that oak tree, which is where Fang found you unconscious, she called the ambulance and the paramedics tried to get you to talk but you were unresponsive. They bought you here and you had a concussion and had broken a bone in each of your legs. Your spines fine even though that was what you landed on the broke most of your fall. But on the good side you should be out of her soon in about four weeks and start your rehabilitation." Lightning nods and closes her eyes again. "I don't remember anything." She puts her hand to her head when it starts to throb. "Snow, can you get a nurse please?" Snow gets up off from his chair and leaves the room to get a nurse.

Serah sits on the edge of her bed and pulls her leg up onto it without touching her sisters legs. Serah sees Lightning watching Noctis, and smiles. "You really like him don't you?" Lightning turns her face carefully to face Serah. "Yeah I do." Lightning looks back to Noctis, he starts to stir, the grip he has on her hand loosens and slips from the hold . His hand and falls of the side of the bed. He's woken up when his hand hits the chair he's sitting on. He shoots up in his chair and rubs his eyes. A smile lightens up his face as he sees Lightning's beautiful eyes looking at him. "Hey. When did you wake up?" He leans forward onto his knees. "Not very long." The door opens and Snow walks back in, with a nurse following behind him carrying a glass of water and a handful of medication for her to take. "Take these, they'll help with the pain, and the other two will help with the achiness you'll feel later on." Lightning takes the cup of water and the pills then puts them all in her mouth and drinks down the whole glass of water.

The nurse takes the cup when she's finished and tells them to have a good day. She smiles at them before closing the door. Noctis gets up from his chair and leans over Lightning's bed to hug her, and put his head onto her shoulder. Lightning puts her hand through his hair as she feels his breathing speed up. She looks down to Noctis' head and kisses it. "I'm fine, see." He tightens his grip on her making her wince. "Sorry." He mumbles into her shoulder when he hears her hiss and tense up. She chuckles and hugs him back. Serah sits back on her chair and talks with Snow quietly.

Lightning's head shoots up, and looks at the new person in the room "You're new." Lightning says to Snow. Serah chuckles next to him and introduces him. "This is Snow?" Serah looks from Snow to her sister realising this is the first time they've ever met she says. "Yes he is, he's my boyfriend." Lightning hold back a growl and tightens her grip on Noctis making him chuckle into her neck. Lightning forces a smile at Snow. He grins back and introduces himself to Lightning even though she already knows who he is. _Great he's an idiot, she sure knows how to pick em doesn't she? _Noctis lets her go and leans back to look her in the eyes. "I was worried about you." His hand touches her cheek and he grins sadly at her. She smiles back and leans her fore head onto his. Loud and very deliberate coughing makes them break apart and look where the sound had come from. Fang is smirking at them while Vanille is covering her own mouth to stop a squeak at the adorableness. "Well sunshine's awake, and so is Noctis by the looks of things." Lightning smiles at them, and Noctis goes back to his chair. Vanille goes over to her bag and gets out her phone. "Noctis can you hug light for me." He grins and gladly does it. Vanille holds up her phone and snaps a couple of pictures of them.

Noctis kisses her forehead before sitting down and taking her hand again. Vanille and fang sit on the mini sofa beside the T.V next to Noctis' chair. "You two are so adorable." Vanille says excitedly. Noctis smiles and runs his thumb over Lightning's hand. "Thanks Vanille." Fang stands and walks over to the bed. "I'm glad your okay sunshine." Lightning smiles and let's go of Noctis' hand to open her arms for Fang to get a hug, she steps into her arms and gives her a hug. "Glad you're okay sunshine." Fang rubs her back in calming circles.

"What happened with Stella, did you see her after you left the Den?" Noctis asked once Fang let go. "No I don't think so." Noctis nodded and puts his hand through his hair. He leans forward onto her bed and places his head beside her stomach gently. "What was her problem anyway, I've never done anything to her and she just goes in her little bitch mode."

"That's who she is, as I told you in the Den that she's a psycho." Fang sits forward in her chair. "Stella's back. I thought she went to Spain or something for a month." Lightning puts her hand on Noctis back.

"She was but she said she came back a week early because she 'couldn't be away from me any longer'" He tried to imitate Stella's voice but it just came out to high pitch and made them Laugh. Lightning goes to lie back down, but she winces in pain at any movement of her legs. Noctis gets up off the bed to help her. He rearranges the pillows to make her more comfortable and helps her get in a position that's not going to hurt her. "Better?" Lightning nods then closes her eyes to go back to sleep. "We'll be back tomorrow Lightning." Serah says to her sister before giving her a hug and leaving with Snow.

The other three and Lightning sat in silence as Lightning tries to sleep.

A faint beeping sound woke her up to an empty room, it was pitch black when she looked out her window. She looked around her room. _They should put some colour in here, it's so depressing._ She found the remote on the end of her bed and picked it up. She swung the T.V round at the right angle and turned it on. There was only a couple of channels so she settled on an old film 'Casa Blanca'. As the film went on her eyes were getting tired and she was having a hard time keeping them open. Eventually she gave up and fell back asleep again.

Noctis walked into Lightning's room quietly, the T.V was on so he used the remote to turn it off. He took the seat closest to her bed and watched her. His phone rang in his pocket and he answered it quickly to stop the noise. "Hello?"

"_Hi Noctis its Serah."_

"Hi Serah."

"_How is she? Is she awake?"_

"She's asleep right now, but I think the nurse will be coming in in a minute to wake her up for breakfast."

"_Okay, when she wakes up, tell her I'll be there around three o'clock I've got school but I can get out early if I have to."_

Noctis puts his feet up onto the sofa beside him and reclines back into his chair a bit. "Okay I'll tell her, but I'm going to go, as you've said you've got school and I'm going to wait for her to wake up. Bye Serah."

"_Bye Noctis, I'll see you when I get there."_

"Okay" Serah hung up the phone and Noctis puts it back in his pocket. He tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling.

"How did you get Serah's number?" Noctis puts his feet on the floor and turns to his girlfriend with a massive grin on his face." She let me have it in case of an emergency. I'm so happy you're awake." Lightning chuckles but she gets cut off when Noctis hugs her tightly. She barely has enough room to move her arms to hug him back. "Ow." He lets go and leaned back to look into her eyes. "Sorry." She puts her hand on his cheek. "Its fine, but I'm so bored here, there is nothing to do." Noctis leant back thinking. "Why don't you call your father to see if you can get moved to your house instead being in this hell hole? He's got enough money to pay for around the clock care for you and you would be in your own room." Lightning was smiling as he finished.

"That sounds great, but I don't think I would be allowed yet because I've only been awake here for about a couple of hours." He sighed and sat on her bed, being careful to not use alot of pressure so he wouldn't jolt her legs.

"You could always try, couldn't you?"

"I don't even have my phone with me." She leaned back in defeat.

"I'll get it for you, I just need your room key." Lightning pulled it out from her bag on the mini table beside her. She gave him the key. "There you go, but don't take long." He nodded and left to get her phone.

She sat in silence for the next ten minutes before a nurse came in with her breakfast. She placed it in front of Lightning on top of a tray and left her room for her to eat in peace. She opens the bottle of water on the tray and takes a mouthful of the water. "I'm going to open the blinds for you, so you don't have to get up. Is that okay." Lightning screwed the cap back on the bottle and said to the nurse. "Yeah that's fine." After opening them the nurse says she'll be back later to collect the tray then leaves her to herself. Lightning looks down, the food doesn't look very appetising but she has to eat something. So for the next ten minutes she tries to stomach it down, occasionally grimacing and the horrible taste of it. Once finished she puts the tray on the little table beside her bed. She noticed the T.V was switched off, so she searched for the remote and turned it on.

Lying back on her bed she started to change the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. There was nothing so she just leaves it on one channel and looks out of the window across her room. The sunlight shone through the blinds from when the nurse had opened them earlier.

She starts to hum one of the songs her and Noctis are writing when there's a knock at the door. She looks at it, then Serah comes in. "Morning sis." Serah smiles and hugs her sister. "Good-morning, where's the idiot?" Serah pull a chair closer to the bed and sits down. "He has school." Lightning nods and looks back to the T.V. then her face turns back to Serah. "Why are you here then, you should be at school?"

Serah puts the bag down beside her chair and puts her feet on the bed next to Lightning's stomach. "how's your morning going? Anything good happen so far?" Serah asks with a smile.

"Not really, it's so boring here. I'm just waiting for Noctis to come back." Serah's grin widens but doesn't say anything. Serah leans back in her chair and watches Lightning as she watches the T.V. Her eyes snap over to the door when it's opened. A smile lights up Lightning's face when she sees Noctis coming in, and he's carrying a pink and white duffel bag over his shoulder. He smiles and puts the bag at the end of the bed. "Hello Serah, Lightning."

"Hi Noctis, how are you?" Noctis takes a seat on the mini sofa. "I'm just as good as I was when I talked to you this morning Serah."

"Did you bring my phone, and what's with the bag babe. What'd you bring?" Noctis moves the bag closer to her so she doesn't have to stretch at all. "I brought you some new clothes, your laptop that book I'm always reading and" He reaches into the bag quickly and pulls out her phone before she could find it. "This." He grins as she snatches it from his hand. "Oh and these were on your bed." He reaches into his jeans pocket and brings out her memory card and sim card. "Thank you." She puts them in her phone and switches it on. He puts his head onto her bed and looks at her as she looks through her phone.

Lightning feels eyes on her and looks down at Noctis smiling coyly up at her. "What?" She asks him innocently.

He just smiles at her and looks her in the eyes. "Okay stop that." He doesn't and she flicks him on the fore head. Noctis chuckles and grabs her hand and kisses it. "You two are adorable." Lightning pulls her hand away from his grip and looks back at her phone. Her face turns a light shade of pink and getting darker. "No don't hide." Lightning turns to face her sister. "Aww you're blushing, it's so cute." Lightning faces Noctis and he's smiling at her then snickers. "You're on her side, what sort of boyfriend are you?"

He leans over to her and kisses her cheek. "A very good one." He kisses her other cheek then her fore head then down to her chin. She giggles and pushes him away. "Okay okay enough, you're forgiven. You happy now?" He kisses her on the lips making Serah squeal. "Yep, I'm just fine." He sits back on the sofa and listens for the next couple of hours as Serah and Lightning talk. Lightning's phone rings in her hand and she looks at the caller I.D.

'Dad.'

**Heya, you miss me :) sooo what you think? Was it okay? Leave a review you guys, I swear there's something going on because I've only got two reviews for the last two chapters each. (Can someone think of something I could call you so I don't have to keep calling you 'guys'?) Also a major thanks to these people below:**

**DorothyS67**

**MangaTriela**

**Darkangel4131**

**Sillyscenegurly**

**Tenebriscaelum**

**xXCode AngelXx**

**Raikiri80**

**Sugarglider98**

**Bubs**

**liveandlove12345**

**Silent Reader 6100**

**NZstarzz**

**You people have motivated me alot since I started to write this story, thanks. I hope you liked it see you next time, bye :).**


End file.
